Unexpected Fate
by fullmoonp
Summary: Lucy, a happy-go-lucky girl, reckless and carefree, is trapped in her own fairytale. Her life always turns the way she wanted it to, until someone special, for whom she was eagerly waiting appears but, will it be easy for her to attract his attention. What will happen when he unfolds his bag of secrets.
1. Chapter 1

A/N- Guys this is my first fanfic, so please ignore the mistakes and go easy on me. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer - FAIRY TAIL originally belongs to HIRO MASHIMA. He was the one to create such awesome characters that have left their imprints in our hearts. He is one who made our pens fly in their own unknown directions.

* * *

DREAM PRINCE

I am a girl with ordinary looks (obviously, I think I resemble a princess), ordinary house, ordinary salary, but I know I have a big heart * _smiles_ *.

You must be thinking who I am, so here comes my introduction, I am Lucy Heartfilia, my house stands on the land of Magnolia and within one or two kilometers comes my workplace- restaurant 'Fairies on loose'.

Yeah, you are thinking in correct direction, I work as a waitress. I live alone in a rented house. I chose it not because it's affordable but it's comfortable.

I am a happy-go-lucky girl with merry choices of baking cookies, shopping and wearing beautiful dresses, decorating house, every year I look forward to snowing too.

I have friends in restaurant and a sweet neighbour who also works in the same restaurant, Levy Mcgarden. She is a girl with brains, kind nature, cute smile, blue hairs and short height. She has a guy following her, named Gajeel Redfox, who is full on rowdy, with jet-black hairs, so long that you can braid them, and you will not believe he is a man without eyebrows, yeah don't be shocked, nails replace them instead, but he explains them to be piercings.

Levy has talked me into this, they first met when she was out shopping and a thief snatched her purse. Gajeel was the one to catch the thief and beat the crap out of him, Levy was happy and thanked him with a treat. She thought the meeting will end there, but no Gajeel seemed to have different plans, he kept following her whenever he found her outside, of course his actions were noticeable and one day out of blues he confessed to her, she also revealed that she has feelings for him (only to me till now), but would love to carry on the act of not giving him attention and play with him for some more time, she loves it when he tries to impress her with his crack-head qualities which she thinks to be very manly.

You know, I don't have a boyfriend or any guy following me but I would love to have one.

Levy wakes this desire of mine every day.

But, Erza's waking is little harsh, why, coz she has a boyfriend named Jellal, who is "extremely handsome" not only that both are deeply in love that makes me little jealous 'isshh no telling her'.

Oh, yeah right you don't know about her, I forgot to check on her identity, Erza, Erza Scarlet, she is a friend and a fellow waitress, she is very beautiful, tough, though from outside but with a kind heart concealed inside. She is very mature and has a dangerous liking for strawberry cakes, you give a slight touch to her slice and she will be slicing you in the next consequent moment. But, I love her company. She keeps on telling that 'Scarlet' name was given to her by Jellal or better Jellal Fernandes, who is a childhood friend of her with blue hairs and a tattoo above and under his right eye.

She got that name because of her scarlet color long hairs, which he used as a symbol so that he will not forget her. They are a matching couple, made for each other type.

Bisca is the one who crushes my heart the most to wake it up, why, why coz she has a 'HUSHBAND' and my jealousy doesn't stop here as she has a sweet 'DAUGHTER' too. They are very happy in their life, a loving couple, a lovely daughter Asuka and not ol that an obedient and madly in love hushband, Alzack.

She is a fellow waitress too and Alzack keeps on visiting her whenever he gets time, Jellal is much better than him, atleast his visits are rare and he is little shy too not like Alzack who never fails to grab the opportunity to be lovey-dovey with Bisca not even caring about the situation.

This gimmick has caused her long lectures, extra working hours and job threatening warnings from Master Mavis Vermillion, who is a baby faced women as if she had been freezed since she was 13 or something. She is kind, protective, cheerful and caring. She can be carefree and reckless and aggressive too.

I feel bad for Bisca but deep down inside I am happy because these warnings are showing some results now.

Our restaurant is a family restaurant, where pretty ladies work as waitresses (and guys are the major customers) *smirks*.

So, I have many lady colleges who are my friends too.

Already I have introduced you with Levy, Erza, Bisca and others whom you don't know are Mira, Lissana (these two are sisters), Evergreen, Cana, and Juvia.

Mira, Lissana and Bisca work as chefs, and Erza, Juvia, Cana, Evergreen including me are the waitresses. Levy manages cash counter with Master Mavis (it's our restaurant's work distribution).

I think everyone is hooked up in their own ways. The only one who comforts me is Juvia Locksar, because she is the only one who is like me, a girl without someone but desperate to have one. There are some differences ovio. She don't get one because she is a cry baby and very possessive so naturally always gets rejected, within a month, a week or maybe one or two days, but I must say she is beautiful with a loving heart, she is a bluenette like Levy.

But in my case I am not in a relationship not because I don't get one but because I am waiting for my dream prince, I m waiting for love to happen, and also m not good at handing relationship it's just not me.

I want to be mesmerized by someone, someone who could take my breath away, who could make my heart pounce. Since, I was a kid of 12 (now I am 17), I used to dream that my love story starts with meeting the destined guy on Christmas eve with a snow covered land around, slight snow fall going on, moon and stars partying in the sky, every house and shops decorated with lights, tinsels and Christmas trees for Christmas, these lights illuminating the surrounding. In such romantic situation falling in love at first sight with the one who is handsomely built, cool, dashing, with heavenly eyes that could hypnotize you make you dug deep into it, voice that will force your heart to race as fast as it could, whose hairs will be so silky and unique, whose smell could make you forget yourself whose presence itself will be so euphoric that a mere eye contact will make you forget the world in an instant.

I think I am too obsessed with fairy tale, I got acquainted with them when I was an infant and I think I might have forgotten to stop, don't you think this might be the case because I still believe in them otherwise, I wouldn't have imagined my love story in this manner. I m such an idiot to think like that, I don't think a man with all such characteristics exists and if so then he is not meant for me and these can happen only in stories not in reality. I know my dream is absurd but still I hope it to come true, that's the reason why I get a bit worked up for Christmas and the thing is tomorrow's Christmas * _delightful bliss*_.

You know, Cana is a card reader, she is a brunette with a bottomless pit for a stomach, she said, "My cards have spoken you are going to have a fateful encounter this Christmas". I don't actually know if I should follow her words or not, even if I am sure about it before hand that this year will be same as always but still I m in high spirits, may be, by any chance her cards were not joking around with me. It has been a protocol of mine to doll myself up on this day to look eccentric and stroll in park hoping to find 'the ONE'. I will not break my routine this time either.

OH SHIT, I forgot Master Mavis is throwing a party tomorrow and each member should attend it with a partner. So, I should be presenttheir but if I gotheir how will I get my destined one. Now I have double reasons to look pretty tomorrow.

* * *

 _Lucy was on her study table scrabbling deeply on a piece of paper so engrossed in her thoughts that she was unable to detect when sleep's warm arms embraced her._

 _Christmas's morning was a pleasant one, sun was hiding behind the clouds showing a little portion of its face as a proof of its virtue, birds warbling congenially, wind blowing swiftly. A cold breeze waked the sleeping Lucy._

"Oh! I have left the window open and been sleeping on my study table this whole time" _she mumbled._

 _She sauntered towards the window, perched her arms on the window sill and admired the atmosphere outside, it was 9 on the clock in the morning. She spent some time their watching her surrounding being beautified. Everyone was busy decorating their houses and Christmas trees with tinsels, jingle bells, socks, candies, lights, stars and whatever they find appropriate and appealing. Some were still unloading Christmas trees from the truck._

 _She went inside and commenced her regular routine of brushing her teeth, throwing herself in the hot water tub with her cute and unique dog Plue. (Unique because he's got a yellow conical nose, unique because it's a dog that doesn't bark instead does "pun pun")._

 _After her bath when she was adoring her reflection in the mirror,_

" _Merry Christmas Lucy" she said to herself with head tilt and a smile on her face, fingers interlinked and hands stretched._

"Oh Lucy, you are such a beauty even mirror get's nervous just by a glance.

Stop this you are the only one who thinks that."

Then again she continued her regular work,

 _Prepared her breakfast and gulped it away, overlooked weekly magazines and newspapers, then went to check on Levy,_

 _Levy was in middle of her house decoration,_

"Levy- chan, what are you doing? Will it be okay if I get in" asked Lucy with a little hesitation, when Levy opened the door.

"I am embellishing my tiny house, but will be glad to have your company" replied Levy with a smile and left her door wide open for her to enter.

"Thank you, you have already started and almost in the middle of embellishing and I have a long way to go" sighed Lucy.

"No worries Lu-chan I will be happy to be in your service" said Levy.

"Oh Levy-chan, so nice of you"

 _Both exchanged smiles._

" _Say Levy- chan, Gajeel will be coming with you as your partner in the party?"_

"N.. n.. no.. no, I can't take him with me otherwise he will have wrong ideas" stammered Levy.

"No no he will get it right, you love him right then why not confess. Who knows if he gets tired of this stalking and wants to move on?"

"Plzz, Lu-chan don't say like that I don't want this to happen, I just wanted this stalking to go on for forever"

 _Levy was now in verge of crying when Lucy startled her,_

"Propose him to be your partner for today's party"

"What!" _Levy squeaked after blankly staring at Lucy._

"Yeah, you can go on playing with him as much as you want but at least show him that his efforts are showing their colors"

"H..H..hhuh i..i..i ca.. ca..can't"

"Levy-chan I know you can just give it a try, will you?"

"Actually I don't have his contact so if you don't mind I could go out for a stroll, maybe I could find him"

"Oh sure no problem at all you go ahead I will handle the decoration myself without a sign of tint"

"Gomene Lu-chan I suggested to help and now I am backing off"

"It's not your fault Levy-chan no worries I was the one who inspired you to take this step. I have just one request of you that you must be successful in getting his consent"

"I will try Lu-chan just hoping to acquire enough courage to approach him"

"Gambatte ne Levy-chan"

 _Then with some regular talks and a piece or two of cake Lucy left._

 _She scrubbed, washed, polished her room spotless. Took out the Christmas tree which she had brought a few days ago and tinseled it, hanged jingle bells, stars, socks, moons and what not. Party was esteemed to commence at 8 'o' clock sharp. So she started getting herself commendable still this thought of not having a pair hurt her conscience._

* * *

 _Lucy draped in a wine red frock having a clenched waistline with red matching heels, eyeliner and mascara beautifying her eyes, ruby red lipstick enhancing her lips and slight blush on her cheeks perfecting her lady like look, making her look elegant in many ways, with a gold diamond shaped dangle earrings and a tiny heart pendant embedded in her gold chain. She let her long straight blond hairs lead their own path,_

"Even thought Master Mavis assured me that it's fine with her if I don't have a pair but still how will it like to be in a bunch of couples" _she sighed to herself._

"The time has arrived and I am ready but as always a little nervous and hesitant but still I will give it a try, somehow I will manage to skip the party before clock strikes '12'. Yosh, I can do that"

 _With a slight hope in her mind she stepped out of the door. She was sparkling when levy showed up, who stepped out almost at the same time as her._

"Wow Lu-chan u look damn sexyy _" replied levy scanning her from top to bottom._

"Thanks levy-chan, your beauty is not a matter to laugh out either _" Levy complimented with a slight blush._

 _Levy had a black dress on with a golden belt clenched to her waist. Her hair as always not tied with black wedges, silver earrings and some makeup she petrified herself._

"Thank you Lu-chan. I have good news for you- he agreed" she blushed with a deep tint.

"Great, now don't forget to make tonight memorable" smirked Lucy with a wink.

"Lu- chan" Levy blushed so had that her face resembled a tomato and her ears spat a forced air.

"Levy-chan you will be going with Gajeel right" sighed Lucy.

"No Lu-chan I asked him to meet me at the party itself, so that I can go with my sweet friend"

"Really…Levy-chan so sweet of you to think about me" said Lucy with twinkling eyes.

"Ok now let's hustle up if we don't want to be late to the party. It's already 7:50 and 'Fairies on loose' is 20 minutes from here. I will narrate the story of how I managed to approach him "

So the duo removed their heels and started walking as fast as they could they were almost running but Lucy was still entangled in her thoughts,

"Everybody will have a partner with them and I will be alone, even Juvia got some Lyon as a partner

Oh Jesus why am even attending this party

I will be alone and neglected

Somehow I will manage to escape from there but then what, what if history repeats itself again this time, what if no one ever appears in front of me, who will steal my heart right away"

She was not even listening to what Levy has to say,

"Lu-chan"

"Lu-chan"

"Lu-chan"

Almost after calling her name 3 times Lucy was distracted from her thoughts,

"Lu-chan what were you thinking, let's put on our sandals, our restaurant is near we should slow down and be presentable"

"Hmm sure"

Both did the same, after confirming from each other that they look as if they just came out of their houses they relaxed and swaggered,

Lucy again went back to her thoughts,

"Oh no we are near, how I will face the situation, I don't have the courage to get in there, oh Jesus it's an awkward situation what I am supposed to do"

Lucy was so engrossed in her thoughts that she wasn't bother about where she is walking. She was unaware of her surrounding, unaware of her fate, unaware of something that's going to happen soon, she hasn't even noticed there's something in front of her AND

she clashed, stumbled and was about to touched the ground when something wreathed her waist, and two black orbs came into picture…

* * *

Read and Review

~fullmoonp~


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer - FAIRY TAIL originally belongs to HIRO MASHIMA. He was the one to create such awesome characters that have left their imprints in our hearts. He is one who made our pens fly in their own unknown directions.

* * *

2\. The Proposal

It's a land where blizzard falls every now and then, sun is nowhere to be seen but still clouds are fine in the sky, a long stretch of blue hue is overhead signifying presence of the mighty sun, at one weird corner a slight warmth of fire burning as mother's love that gives you a cozy composure, that will initiate you to snuggle around and be there for the rest of your life, can be sighted. A Cherry blossom tree, which is a symbol of love, innocence, simplicity, and compassion, is standing erect at a distance.

"Hey you, mind your steps would you? What are you all bumped into me like that"

Lucy was pulled out of her musing by a harsh rather sweet voice, she came to realize the situation that she was in the arms of a complete stranger with whom she must have collided and was about to fall when he grabbed her by her waist and till now she was lost in his magnificent eyes scanning them for like an hour.

"I am sorry" said Lucy hesitating.

The stranger jerked her away, dusted his jet-black tuxedo, brushed his scraggly locks which were actually pink (totally unexplainable) and paved his way inside the restaurant murmuring,

"I can't stand these ladies"

Followed by another sexy handsome guy with toned muscular body, spiky black hairs, who stopped to talk a little

"Ignore that guy miss he is a bit hot head. I hope you will not mind him" said the guy.

"Ah no no I am at fault, I should have watched my steps"

"Oh you are so sweet, by the way are you a part of this party"

"Yeah, I work as a waitress here"

"May I say, you look damn beautiful in this outfit of your's"

"Umm thank you" Lucy blushed a little.

"Hey Gray, are you coming or not don't waste your time there" the pink haired stranger said with a scorn.

Lucy pov:

I don't know why my heart is beating this fast. I am not able to think straight, just want to be lost in his eyes. I want to fondle those muscular and handsomely build body. Uff what an attitude, he is soooo cool. When he brushed his sleek spiky pinkish hairs and dusted his tuxedo which was a perfect match for his lean brawny body, it gave me jitters. Could he be the…..

 _She checked for her vicinity,_

Roads are covered with snow, snowfall pursuing, stars and moon in their regular positions with more stars accommodating around the moon. Each and every house is decorated and the entire vicinity is illuminated.

This scenario reminded Lucy of something, something which she had longed for, something she had fancied for a long time, something she desired to happen since her first stage of teenage. A moment which will be a treasure for her to preserve, forever, moment which will be so close to her that every time it will tickle her to smile from her heart, a moment which will belong to her and her itself, a moment which is shouting and saying that….

She had fallen in love.

This context is the exact copy of what I imagined, a fairy tale which I thought could never happen, I had a slight belief that I will get my certain someone on Christmas eve but everything will be the ditto copy as if my dream has come to life or my eyes are playing some trick with me which is showing things which I want to see, what is it m I dreaming…

"Lucy chan come out from your dream world, the party is going to start in few minutes let's go inside" Lucy was distracted by Levy's voice.

Lucy realized that she was again lost in her thoughts but, this time she was not dreaming but actually everything is actually happening to her.

"Oh gomen Levy chan let's go"

Normal Pov:

The two ladies walked inside with grace but Lucy's eyes searching for her just found first love that had knocked her heart and brain out. Her eyes met for an instance with the pink haired guy's and a red tint hit her glossy cheeks and heart hopped a little.

They found all chairs-tables were removed. Entire restaurant was covered with red canvas, and a stage was created for any kind of performances, a Christmas tree was standing in the middle and many age group of people they may be young or old, men or women, girl or boy like the restaurant members with their partners and many families were gossiping surrounding that.

A storm dashed from nowhere and startled both the ladies actually, it was Gajeel who rushed towards Levy like a jet with a bouquet of red roses, surprisingly he was dressed decently,

"Levy will you give me the honor to be your partner" he spoke like a gentleman keeping lucy-levy pair dumbfounded, 'How can a rowdy guy be so polite for whatever may be the reason' is the only question barking in their minds.

Hesitating but with slight trace of happiness and blushing levy nodded with a yes and they vanished in the crowd.

For not much of a time Lucy was alone standing at a corner when Lisanna bumped into her,

"Lucy why don't you join us, why bother standing alone"

"Oh I would love to, who is your partner for today's eve " last few words were spoken out with a murmur filled with curiosity and smirk.

"Ahh, come with me let me introduce you to ma friends" she dragged Lucy through the crowd where Mira was standing and,

"Guys, let me introduce you to a colleague and friend of mine, she is Lucy Heartfilia" said Lisanna, her index finger directed towards Lucy.

"He's my brother Elfman" she pointed towards a hulked creature with broad shoulders and short thin legs.

"Hey what a man you are" meat ball blabbered.

"I am a women" said Lucy with a weird look.

"Hehh, Lucy don't mind he is the only one who can understand his saying " said Lissana.

Now she was pointing towards two handsome hunks who made Lucy's heart flip a bit with excitement and nervousness they were none other than the two boys she met just outside the door,

"He is Gray Fullbuster" the guy with spiky black hairs, greet her with a smile and an outstretched hand for her to hold, she took it.

"Nice to meet you again, so you are Lucy" he said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you too" said Lucy and smiled a little.

"Now the main person, he is a friend and the crush of my life, he is Natsu Dragneel" said Lissana with a bag of excitement and a blush strolling on her bright cheeks.

"N..n..nice to meet you and sorry for before" said Lucy stammering.

"Tch" said Natsu and rolled his eyes, disappointing Lucy.

"Lissana I have to visit washroom a bit" murmured Lucy in Lissana's ears.

"Yeah sure"

When Lucy was inside the washroom and was convinced that no one was near, she shouted to relief her heart looking at the mirror,

"WHAT! He is already reserved, after all this time when I got to meet my dream prince he is already being chased by my own friend, WHAT a bad luck, I think my life will go like this without a boyfriend' she shouted with a mixed feeling of disappointment and anger.

"Oh wait, she said that she has a crush on him and didn't mentioned anything about his feelings that means I still have a hope, I should run through the details, I have to unfold the hidden story about their meeting and all" said Lucy with her hopes rising.

She decided to ask Lissana herself and make it clear and rushed out of the washroom in search of her. She found her talking to Natsu itself, somehow managed to drag her out of the conversation to a safe place so that Natsu's ears are out of reach,

"What happen Lucy? Is everything alright why you asked me here?" asked Lissana puzzled.

"Actually I want to ask, how you met Natsu Dragneel" said Lucy trying to be less suspicious.

"Ohh so this is the matter."

"Actually we used to be in the same school, he came in 5th grade. He was a very cheerful guy, naughty, always ready for a challenge and a load dense, but I started to fall for him. He was very friendly and could do anything for his friends so he accepted my friendship, we used to stick along well, I used to hint him that I have feelings for him but most of the time he didn't get the idea. I used to say that I will be his wife but he would blush a little and shooed me away. Finally, I proposed to him but he went without a reply. Then soon after that, his mother died leaving him totally devastated and with that his father took a transfer and they left. Two years before I found my Natsu as a rich, arrogant, cold tycoon who owns the extravagant ND Fashion House and has no belief in love or God when he saw my sister in this"Fairies on loose" and approached her to be a model in his company. His father died 3 years back leaving behind the company on his shoulders when he was just 17, but he handled it well and raised it to be such a well-known company as he was sharp with decisions and loaded with tactics. I miss my old Natsu but now he is much more hotter than before"

After knowing about Natsu Dragneel's past Lucy was a bit low but one thing that kept her spirits up is that he has not shown any interest in Lisanna.

"Attention plz my friends and respected guests, I here welcome you all. I am glad that you all sorted some time from your busy schedule to celebrate with us. This celebration is organized so that our members and our customers will have a nice time together with no restraints of superiority and inferiority but having only one relation and that is of friendship and having only one mood and that is party mood. In this fine Christmas Eve let's make lots of good memories. "

The restaurant flooded with a big round of applause for Mavis's sweet and warm opening speech.

"Now let's start our function. As you all know today is Christmas and the most exciting part of Christmas is that our letters which is filled with our sweet wishes is read and answered by the one and only Santa Clause. So to lighten up all your moods we too have Santa Clause with us"

When these words went out of her mouth everyone saw screen screeching a figure holding a huge red bag approached towards the stage. He was actually Gray Fullbuster who was dressed like a Santa but with no beards, of course.

"Ladies and Gentleman, I want to introduce myself I am Gray Fullbuster a fashion Designer at ND fashion house. As my job suggests I like to design fashionable clothes and it makes me happy if people enjoy wearing clothes designed by me. So I am here with some of my works and I would like all the fairies of this restaurant to try them, I am sure you will love them. So girls please join around and accept my presents, accept it as my gratitude for inviting us here. I want you all to wear them and showcase them by doing a ramp walk. For all the children I am filled with chocolates and for rest of you please forgive me for not having any other things in my bag"

Everyone started whooping, children started shouting and the fairies were elated. Each of them grabbed a piece, and stepped towards the changing room to try them,

"Girls wait where are you going without me your dress up will be incomplete"

Lucy and others turned around to find a handsome face with yellowish orange hairs dressed in a black suit, plain red tie and black shoes standing with a pretty smile dancing on his face.

"Who r u" asked Cana astonished.

"I am a beautician called Leo with Love, name Loki"

"Oh you too are from the ND fashion house" asked Mira.

"Yes my lady"

"Ladies trust me he is a pro, he can turn an ugly old lady into a beauty pageant and you all are already beauty at its best"

"Ok if you insist" said Mavis.

They went inside the changing room. Lucy unwrapped her packet, which was a rose pink draping gown with puffy sleeves, off shoulders, roses stuck to every edge and pearls scattered everywhere in the dress. It was such a pretty dress she had ever seen.

"Lucy yours such a beautiful one" exclaimed Mira.

Levy got a navy blue pleated one with diamonds attached to her waist, it was good too. Cana got a black v neck gown with red petals printed at its bottom and black gloves. Lissana got a pale yellow mermaid gown one off-shoulder with a cream color flower attached to it and other a full sleeve. Mira got a wine red trumpet gown with a pearl white bow tied at the waist. Juvia got a peach color cap sleeves a-line gown with beads embedded at the chest portion. Erza got an emerald green slit gown Mavis got a purple bubble gown. After everyone was in their dresses Leo stepped in with his instrument box (makeup) and started working on each one of them.

"Friends the dresses which I designed, I gifted it to the beautiful members of this restaurant there manager Mavis, a lady with a cute baby face and innocence will be the host further but now let's welcome her with a round of applause"

Mavis was a little shy at first then she started rotating and flaunted her gown well. Everyone was amazed to see how she dazzled.

"Dear friends we the members are all ready to hit the stage. So catch your breath and enjoy the glamorous show where you just have to admire the beauty of these gowns and my beautiful girls" she smirked.

"I will call two at a time. First pair is of Erza and Cana"

Both Erza and Cana walked with boldness, confidence and flashed their pieces with elegance.

"Our sisters, Mira and Lissana"

They came clutching hands and other at their waist walked to the edge of the stage and delivered a flying kiss.

"Here comes our little fairy with brains and kindness, Levy and other fairy is gifted with a heart full of love, Juvia"

These two girls were sooo cheerful that they stretched a smile on everyone's face except, Natsu.

"Now the last but not the least our super rookie with cuteness, Lucy"

Lucy was a bit nervous thinking,

"I have to walk stable I can't make my fun out there in front of him"

but when her heels touched the stage a confidence blanket covered her she walked gracefully leaving everyone gasping and uttering words of praise, ol glittering in her beautifully designed gown and was looking such a bombshell with a tight bun and some locks falling on her face. She was radiant from inside which has a slight trace on her face. When she reached the edge of the stage she posed, waved her gown beautifully then tilted her head a little like bowing and before zooming out of sight again posed.

"Ow wow that was awesome Lucy. My girls did such a nice job those outfits were like meant for them they display it so well I was completely mesmerized. I never thought that my girls would have such talents. Girls with hidden talents they possess such great capabilities, they can do anything entrusted to the. Please give a great round of applause"

Fairies on loose flooded with loud clapping and whooping, the joy was emitting from each one face. All guys in the room were drooling with eyes wide open.

* * *

After Lucy and others changed and joined back into the party, that time servings were done and everyone was holding a glass a juice and gossiping , obviously about the recent ramp walk especially the participants,

"Oh my god I never expected it to be perfect, I was so scared but it went well. I like this feeling" said Lucy with joy.

"Oh Juvia was so scared my knees were shaking and palms were numb"

"Mine too and gown was little big for me" said Levy shying.

"Lucy san, Levy san don't you think Gray sama and Natsu sama are looking in our direction"

Lucy and Levy turned to find that Juvia was right, Gray and Natsu were really looking at them talking to each other and indicating towards them, it was seeming like a serious discussion and they could find Natsu reticent but shying simultaneously, Gray is constantly and seriously persuading something and Natsu is constantly denying.

"What's going on what they could be discussing among themselves? Have they fallen in Love already?" said Levy.

"Gajeel is mine I will not accept anybody else"

"Oh if Gray sama has fallen in Love with me I would die with happiness he is so sexy his mere presence in this room burns my insides with bashfulness and exuberance"

'I don't know what they could be thinking Natsu Dragneel is looking at me or not it seems he is looking at me my heartbeat is rising oh god what's going on what's the matter, but this feeling is elating , at least he is looking here this is soo exciting m feeling great happiness'

Then to their shock, Natsu started walking towards them his eyes fixed,

'Oh GOD! Oh GOD! Oh GOD he is coming' Lucy's heart was about to jump out of her mouth when Natsu came and stood in front of her and this came out of his mouth,

"Will you be my model"

* * *

A/N: Srry friends it took me so much time to publish this chapter but I hope you will enjoy. Finally, Lucy got a way to grab onto Natsu. She could never have imagined that the guy who was so rude could extend such an invitation. It's now solely Lucy's choice to snatch the approaching opportunity or to let it go. Let's see what she decides.

Enjoy reading and don't forget to put a sweet review because it will motivate me to write with enthusiasm. :D :D


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer - FAIRY TAIL belongs to HIRO MASHIMA. I am just an aspiring writer.

* * *

3\. RUDE! I HATE HIM

"Will you be my model?"

Huh.. What MODEL? Did I hear it right? If it's true what a development (beaming), I was hoping to find a way to be close to him but I never thought that he would be the one to scoop out a way for me. What an opportunity, it's like killing two birds with one stone. I always wanted to be a model and I also want to see him daily. If I accept his job I will be able to do them both. Oh wait, he is asking me to be his model, could it be that maybe he likes me too maybe he acknowledges my talent (sparkling). Yosh, I will accept his offer and seal the chance knocking at my door step…

"I will acc…"

"Oh, why I even bother asking… this is my card, if you are out of this world and unaware of my company. Come to office tomorrow at sharp 9 'o' clock, and don't be late… 9 means 9 got it"

"These girls what a waste of time" he said showing his back to Lucy and walking back towards Gray.

"Lu chan what did he said" Levy jumped and hung her hand around Lucy's shoulder and asked delightfully.

"What! I am a beggar or what I didn't even asked for an invitation nor expressed my desire to be a model, what a meanie said as if I asked for it. That jerk I didn't even accepted it, saying as if I owe him something. If he doesn't appreciate me as a model then why ask." Lucy barked removing Levy's hand.

"Lu what happened"

"Nothing Levy chan he was just here to fire my brain"

"Lu chan calm down"

From one corner Gray was watching this with a bleak, disappointment crawling all over him,

"He is a dumbass never good with ladies, I always have to handle this talking thing"

"All beautiful ladies and handsome men present here tighten your shoe laces we are starting the ball please grab your partners and rock the dance floor" Mavis chirped.

Everyone pumped up and started searching their partners,

Obviously Gajeel dragged Levy, Erza had to pull Jellal out, Alzack was the one who has already started dancing with Bisca adding a kiss on her cheeks, Evergreen went to meatball, Elfman and Glared with a hand stretched out, he got the sign and hesitantly took the hold of it. Laxus, a tall, handsome blond guy with a bolt scar on his face, who was there with two other guys one was tall, ugly, blue haired and a tongue drawn out of his mouth named Bickslow and the other one was pretty handsome with long green hairs and a rubber band tied at the end to a lump of hairs, known as Freed. These were some unknown friends invited by Evergreen so they too felt themselves comfortable and were searching for a good partner. Laxus was smart enough to ask Mira who readily accepted with a heartwarming smile. Cana choose Freed and was teasing him, he was puzzled but still accepted. Lissana was trying to persuade Natsu to give a hand but he insolently refused. She was disappointed when Bickslow took a hold of her hand and started rotating her she was confused, glanced two three times towards Natsu, who was trying to avoid her glances then with a sigh she danced on.

Lucy was not feeling like dancing when Gray asked with a sweet smile,

"Shall we dance" Lucy was about to say no but accepted.

Juvia noticed this and felt her insides were burning but before she could turn into a charcoal Loki appeared in front of her and proposed her to dance, not finding the desired one to pair with she grabbed the beautician's offer.

Already knowing the condition but still pretending,

"Are you upset Lucy" Gray asked still dancing.

"No, nothing much"

"No something must have happened otherwise you wouldn't have been sulking"

"I don't know what happened Natsu Dragneel asked me to be his model with such rude face as if I owe his something or I have robbed him. I don't know how he managed to built up such a reputed company when he doesn't have the talking manners. "

"Oh dear, I know that brat is useless I should have come earlier. He is perfect while talking to big-big officials but I don't know what happens when it comes to girls"

"Why..umm can I call you Gray"

"Yeah yeah of course you are free to do that or rather I would love it if you do that"

"Hehh… Why you should have come earlier? First of all I want to ask why suddenly I have been approached to be a model"

"Yeah m going to talk you through the story. Actually after the ramp show you all went inside to change in the meanwhile Manager of a well-known merchandise company, Mr. Melon, who was also present in the Fairies on loose during the Ramp show, was highly impressed by the outfits as well as you all's performances. He selected our outfits to merchandise in other countries that means he signed the deal with us. He liked each one of them but especially the one you were wearing, he was very moved by your elegance in walking so he suggested us to recruit you, and I think he was not wrong"

"Ohhh Thanks but I didn't walked that well"

"No dear you were fabulous I think with a little bit training you will be commendable"

"Oh m grateful. I want to ask something else too if you don't think it as rude"

"Sure do that no problem"

"What were you discussing before Natsu Dragneel stepped forward"

"Ahh that… I was persuading him to give you a try. You are the one for our today's successful and you were good in the stage. He was refusing at first but somehow managed to ask you. What you think about it?"

"I don't know I want some time to think about it"

"Yeah sure take your time but it would be highly appreciated if you accept"

* * *

AT HOME…

Lucy is lying on her bed…

"Gray was able to convince Mavis to let me go for one day and if I like working in that fashion house I can do night ships there. What to do, he was soo rude when he asked but Gray was nice. He displayed his points so politely and nicely. I fell in love with that person, Natsu Dragneel but he came out to be soo impertinent. But the job is nice, one of my dream jobs it is. Gray was pretty nice his words were coated with honey, that abs of his when I grabbed them my heart fluttered for a second, he danced with me (humming). I know it's because he was cool and pleasant. That Natsu Dragneel he has nothing that could be complained except that harsh mouth of his. Ohh should I take it or not…"

Lucy was walking deep inside her mind now enclosed with her own thoughts.

When she woke up next day unknowing she was getting ready, not to go for her job but to meet that rude guy whom she fell in love with at first sight.

"I know I have to work under that rude guy but still I am getting ready to meet him. This heart of mine how could it let go such a beautiful chance. Yosh I will work hard to obtain his heart maybe it will take some time but I will manage to do that"

Lucy had some trouble finding ND Fashion House but somehow managed to reach there, it was so elegant and fabulously made that she couldn't take her eyes off it.

* * *

"May I come in"

He was engrossed in a file so just made a gesture to come in.

"Sir, you asked to meet you"

He looked up to attend the owner of the voice.

"Oh so you are here. I knew nobody could avoid this handsome face, Gray was unnecessarily worried. Are you wearing a watch, Miss"

"Eh... Yes sir"

"Can you please tell me the time"

"Sir it's 8:59"

"And when I asked you to come"

"At 9"

"What I said 9 means 9 you didn't hear that"

"Yes sir I did but I am early"

"It doesn't matter if you are early or late you should be here at the stipulated time not more nor less"

Lucy was out of words didn't know what say at this time, is he really the one who has a problem even if you are early.

"Ok as we know you got Lucky that Mr. Melon acknowledged you even if you are no match for our models and it's your first day and you were too early than the given time so you should repay mm how to start"

At the mean time his phone rang he received it and then,

"Ok there you got a work, Minerva, my secretary got the files which I require right now. Go and get it and yes get a cup of black coffee "without sugar" from the café in the ground floor and you have 15 minutes in your hand. Your time starts now"

Lucy started running,

"What a freak I am new here I don't know where everything is situated and gave me just 15 minutes time to do it for what, for being too early? Café is in ground floor and he is sitting in 7th floor m I flash or what? And now where is this Secretary room"

She managed to find the room but she had to go through an introduction round there. Then she ransacked through her mind that, what she noticed in the ground floor coz she was sure that she saw the café. She took the lift and reached the café but the owner was already serving two employees but somehow she talked through them and managed to reach ND's cabin in the stipulated time.

"Sir, may I come in" Lucy said huffing.

"Come in. You managed, I am surprised. Impressive"

These words were assuring and complacent to Lucy, again her heart could jump little but not for long.

"You completed your punishment so now we can talk related to work. You are Lucy Heartfilia right"

"Yes sir"

"First of all before shooting like a model you should be trained. So you have to go through the training period conducted for 15 days, I m saying beforehand it will be hard if you can sustain that period then only you will be allowed to photo shoot. You will work under Minerva for 2 days then with Gray after that String and then Yukino, you will spend two days with each one of them working and learning simultaneously. Ahh and before jumping to other member you will take a break and work under me. And good news for you today you will be under my surveillance. So grab the sofa there and try to learn from me"

Someone knocked the cabin door, she was Minerva,

"Good Morning Sir"

"Minerva! Come in. Do you know who is this girl"

"Yes sir she is Lucy Heartfilia whom you have hired to be our next model, and she is now going through her Training period. But sir can I ask a question"

"Sure, what is it"

"I don't think she belongs to our industry, she does't have the qualities"

"Hmm I agree, but who is going to explain that to Gray. Ok let it be. Today an instruction for you, you are not going to bring any file to me no matter what she will go and get it. Call on that phone on that table kept near the sofa so that she could pick your every call"

After that almost 15 files were seen and each file was picked up by Lucy, she was exhausted from this to and fro motion between both the cabins.

She was huffing when she asked,

"Sir may I come in"

"Come. I think you are exhausted so now take some rest and read these magazines it's full of many models life styles and kinds of dresses we promote"

Lucy appreciated this offer and took 5 magazines placed on his table and back to her place she went.

She enjoyed reading those magazines and collected varied information it carried. She got to know that Jenny, Yukino, Karen and Ultear are the contracted models of ND fashion house. Hibiki, Lyon, Cobra and Rogue Chenny are Male models. She found Rogue very handsome and was attracted thinking,

Oh he is sooo handsome I want to see him, talk to him and work with him.

Then something came to her mind and she looked at Natsu, who was fully engrossed in his work now, her heart jumped again seeing a sincerely working Natsu she could not control her heart and mind, unknowing gazing.

"Tring tring tring"

Phone placed on Natsu's table rang shaking Lucy from her gazing, he answered it then,

"Ok Lucy Heartfilia I think you got a work which really needs you"

"What is it" Lucy looked at him with hope.

"Our package is arriving today at the courier house go and bring the package it contains almost 10 dresses, payment is already done no need to worry about it. Other information Minerva with provide you"

"O..Ok sir"

She went to Minerva's cabin,

"Mam may I come in"

"Yes please"

"Mam it about the package which is…"

"Yeah I know , this is the slip of proof. Total 10 dresses will be there. This is the slip with the address. Our office van used to run for these proposes but Natsu sir said you should travel on your own to reach there, here is the money you will be needing. So go ahead have a nice trip" Minerva smirked.

"Ok thank you"

When Lucy was out of the building,

"What is wrong with this office everyone is acting as if I am a beggar with a golden plate. That Natsu Dragneel that creep, one thing I am sure about now- I HATE HIMMMMMM"

* * *

I am little disappointed readers you just read and don't review, it's not encouraging. If you like my story please do review. Will be waiting… (:P :P)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer - FAIRY TAIL belongs to HIRO MASHIMA. I am just an aspiring writer.

* * *

4\. THE NEWS

Lucy trudged towards the pink haired bastard's cabin all exhausted- dripping sweat, huffing, holding all 10 bags in her arms and was unable to stand when she banged his door,

"May I come in" she roared. "Sir" said with her teeth pressed as if pressing her anger.

"Yes you can, but you don't need to bang my frail door and tear my puny ear for that"

Lucy scoffed and half huffing said

"Sorry… sir… but you are exaggerating, obviously, I am tired, so tired that I am unable to stand so it appeared that way"

"Ok come in sit down take your time to gain your energy back… you have lot more to do which can be …more tiring as well" he simpered smugly.

"WHAT!" she spat

"Remember I said it will be hard… wanna quit" he said smugly.

 _Uff this guy he is seriously getting to my nerves. All because I am not complaining he is enjoying like anything, torturing me as if I was the one begging to be a model. No worries Dragneel I will show you who I am. You may be thinking that I am not capable but you just wait I will prove you that Gray was right to approach me and you were wrong. Then you will have to kneel before me and accept your defeat._

Lucy was glaring at Natsu so deep seriously that her face could open up her mind.

"Lucy Heartfilia cursing me" Natsu smirked.

Lucy was shaken out of her thoughts,

"…No sir why would I… I am just geared up to take on all the challenges that awaits me. I am not going to quit no matter what happens."

Natsu was little taken aback by Lucy's confidence, then,

"That's good you should. Keep the confidence on because your words will be tested"

"Ok I think this would be a treat to you" he said.

Lucy's staring at him with baffle,

"Go give these dresses to Gray and then you will go to Loki and bring a certain cosmetic I asked him to brought to me you can gain some info from them"

Lucy gave a perplexed look,

 _What a sudden change in reaction, are my ears working properly how could he be thinking about me?_

"What are you looking at go now"

A smile ran over Lucy's face,

"Thank you sir, I will be quick, but sir why you think it's a treat to me"

"What's there not to think. Among so many girls Gray aimed for you, insisted on taking you… why? There must be a reason, and I know the reason" he huffed.

"And what's that" she said pissed feeling forming inside her.

"You are the reason, you know how to trick innocent rich guys…he became a bit friendly and you…you climbed him neck that's why I warned him not to ramble with you."

Lucy was now burning in the fire of rage but she wanted to control herself to the limit.

"You got to know that he is the fashion designer of ND Company and What more he is close to Natsu Dragneel 'President' of ND Company, you find Gray an easy target to reach me, so grabbed the approaching opportunity and now you are here. Good" he clapped his hands giving Dirty looks.

Lucy continued burning and giving death stares to Natsu but he was oblivious to it or trying to be one.

"Sorry for asking such question" she utter this much and furiously dashed out of the glass cabin.

* * *

She really wanted to punch him, slap him… she was unable to decide what to do with him,

"Natsu Dragneeeeeel urgh urgh" he frowned. "What's his problem why he is being rude to me, that freaking heartless bastard, I want to ignore his words because of what Lisanna told me but he wants to have it from me stepping over me over and over again"

 _She remembered something,_

" _Lucy, my princess what a smooth and shiny skin you have there it makes me want to touch"_

" _Ehhh excuse me"_

" _Oh ah ho ho no did I say skin no no smooth and shiny blond hairs" he strolled his eyeballs awkwardly._

" _Heh… hh" Lucy gave a fiddly laugh._

" _Can I touch your hairs"_

This thought made her little awkward and made her smile a bit , "Why suddenly this thought stroked but still a change of atmosphere will be good, indeed it's a treat for me"

Now she was beaming, carrying all those bags as if they were nothing …thought of meeting a kind Gray and a friendly but flirty Loki kind of pumped her.

* * *

She asked Minerva to guide her to Gray and Loki's workplace, which she did, with a sweet thank you she went to find Gray, who was in the lobby when Lucy found him,

"Gray…"she exclaimed as if they meet coincidently after a very long time.

"Lady Lucy…. you here" Gray was delighted to see her.

"Yup" Lucy smiled with her eyes turning to an inverse 'U'.

"So you accepted my proposal"

"Of course how could I decline you"

"Ohh ahem ahem thanks for that appraise I am glad to convince such a beautiful Lady"

Lucy flushed heavily,

"Thanks" she mumbled looking down.

Gray noticed the heavy baggage in her hand,

"What are those"

"These were the packages which were scheduled to arrive today I was coming to give you these"

"Oh those, give me why are carrying them in those delicate arms of yours, sorry Lady Lucy I was careless for not noticing them"

"Nah nah it's fine and don't embarrass me by adding a Lady before my name as if I am a princess or something…" she said shyly.

"You are a princess to me"

Lucy was stunned she stood there wide eyed with a big question mark on her head, feeling both ecstatic and surprised,

 _What he said a princess…A princess really does he Like me or what…no no no that's not true I am thinking too much he is sweet his words are sweet, you are thinking too much Lucy such a handsome guy falling for you come on…_

"Lady Lucy what happened did I said something wrong"

"He..hehh don't be modest Gray just call me Lucy" she said slightly sliding her eyes.

"Ok as you wish" he said slightly bowing his head with a smile.

"So how is the first day of training till now"

"Not to mention unexpected, disturbing, out of my understanding"

"I can understand… first of all he was not in my favor of inviting you, second you are a girl and third hmmm… I don't know"

Lucy pursed her lips,

"If that's the reason why asked me to be his model, why keeping Minerva as his personal assistant, why running a fashion house where you have to deal with so many girls who work as models and assistants"

"He is a business man nah… so takes everything as a deal if he finds it approving he does that otherwise doesn't like to invest his precious time on anything. He kept you because I told him to and he can't reject my proposal as well (eyebrow raised), and as for Minerva, she was the most applicable one among her competitors so he kept her"

"Hmph… why he can't reject you, if he doesn't like why to keep it, why investing his " **precious** " time in something as 'useless' as me"

"Hehhh… who said you are useless, it's not true my dear you are yet to discover your potential. I am telling you a secret which actually everyone knows, when we have something in which we have different opinions we like to bet, _in addition to that he is more into this,_ he likes to take up challenges, he is very competitive. As it's a more than a fact that I am the winner of every bet, other than that he became the President of this company and I am under him, he lost every single one of its"

"So that' s the reason… ehhh so I am the sacrificial lamb"

"Hahhhh… if you say so" he winked. "Let's move to my workplace"

"Yeah sure"

They sauntered towards Gray's workplace,

"He can't refuse me because I kept it as a challenge, he said you cannot stick for these 15 days so he is making a hard time for you. Sorry for that" he signed.

"Oh no need it's not your fault, if he will say that I will accept but not from you. You know… you ignited the sleeping desire of becoming a model in me…thanks for that"

"Hehhh…nice"

* * *

When they reached he started opening each one of them and came out bunch of elegant and drop down gorgeous dresses and gowns,

"Ahh the unique ones which I have been looking for last few months" exclaimed Gray.

"Really they are soo…prettyyy" Lucy drooled over.

"You know Lucy you will get to wear these dresses"

"W…What seriously"

"Yup damn serious, you are going to be a model of course. You will be the one showcasing one or all of them"

Lucy grinned with a rough scene of her wearing one of the gowns played in her mind then suddenly… another thought jabbed the prior one,

"But someone is putting a constant effort in ruining my fortune of wearing them, who can never be pleased by me I guess" she sighed.

"Wrong! He can be pleased. He is rude, I agree, he is arrogant, I agree, he is harsh, I agree, but at heart he is still a baby sweet and caring"

This made Lucy jump back staring wide eyed with a "Not possible" remark leaving her mouth.

"No dear it is the truth, if you will not complain and do as he commands, he will be impressed. If you show your confidence, smartness, politeness and challenging behaviors he is sure to be impressed. Do as he says without complaining and see how it works"

"He sent you to me not just to give me the boxes but to learn about the various dresses you brought to me. One more thing he can play the questionnaire round at any point of time, it can have any kinds of questions, and you should be cautious and careful in whatever you do. He will surely judge your attentiveness in your work. These will show that you are sincere at your work and will add a good impression of yours in his account "

"Thanks Gray, I will be careful not to miss any of the points you shared with me. I will surely impress him"

"I believe you so…, now let me detail you about the garments"

He picked a dress and his eyes dazzled,

"See Lucy this pale yellow one is a turtle neck frock, it's simple but classy, why? Coz of that red heart stitched to its neck. This one is an emerald green gown with a pearl white ribbon tied to its waist and red-yellow border. And and this one is a colorful dress with a butterfly shaped cut at the back, and and this one is a zebra print dress with a frail at the bottom. Oh! They are just fabulous fantabulous just looking at them makes my eyes wonder and mouth roll to say WAhhh"

Till now the blond girl was closely watching Gray's expression after every dress he pulled out.

"Miss what you are thinking"

"Fully agree with you, these dresses are raising my delight, I would rather say they are testing my tolerance, I can't wait to wear them all at once. I am imagining myself in each one of them"

"Nice, nice that's the spirit, never let this spirit drop because this spirit can lead your way to a successful model life, a model before whom whole world will drop down flat"

"Aww thanks! I am honored" a sight blush distinctive on her face.

Both pushed their jaws to a smile.

"When you will train under me I will tell you more about the type of dresses we make, you will be able to draw designs for dresses and actually make a dress as well"

"Really, oh I am damn excited to join you. Wait for me okey"

"Sure, willingly"

"Ok them I have to take my leave for now I have to go and meet Loki"

"Him! Miss if you don't mind I will advise you to maintain a distance with him he is a bit flirty with beautiful ladies"

Lucy flushed furiously with a red tint dazzling her face by the sudden compliment,

"Thanks" she mumbled "I am fully aware of it" she nodded with a yes in addition to the answer.

"By the way that 'thanks' was thrown at me cause of advice or cause of the compliment" he said pressing his lips and eyebrows dancing.

"Hehhh…umm both" she chuckled.

"Now… you can go" Gray winked.

Lucy bid farewell from Gray and was on her way to meet Loki when someone approached her like a running train going to hit a person, and said,

"You are Lucy Heartfilia right go and meet President urgently he is asking for you"

Lucy was speechless for a second but before she could have responded he disappeared.

"Arrey I wanted to ask what's the matter? Why I am being called? But, whatever I have to go and find out myself"

She hurriedly walked back to Natsu's cabin pushed his door,

"What happened, Sir, you asked for me"

"Yeah, Lucy thank God you came, come quickly and" with a pause and his voice turning cold, "wipe the floor for me"

Lucy was dumbfounded,

"What are you looking at, I don't think you would have a problem with that you were a waitress, right " he scorned. "Go on don't waste my time… see my floor is soo dirty"

Now Lucy was out of her mind, she was unable to figure out the treatment she is getting,

"What did I do to deserve it" she mumbled.

"What you did, you are asking _me_ ask yourself have you seen today's newspaper girl, the front page even no need to turn a page"

Lucy grabbed the newspaper with a jerk, to find out what could 'really' have happened for Natsu to insult her like this, but what she saw really took her conscience away. Unexpected has happened, something which she could never have thought or imagined of,

She was on the front page for the very first time not only that with Natsu Dragneel holding her waist leaning above her and both staring at each other with a heading,

"IS SHE THE ONE NATSU DRAGNEEL, THE TYCOON, IS DATING (LUCKY PRINCESS)".

Under that, there was another photo of her wearing that gown walking the ramp show with a heading,

"IS SHE GOING TO BE HIS NEXT BIG MODEL"

Lucy was flabbergasted, how in the world could this happen,

"Now, explain me what is this, this is what you wanted right, you ruined my image. Could you not be a little cautious while walking? You are enjoying this _right_ , you got LUCKY girl, 'lucky princess', first you walked into me and got my arms protecting you and now you are on the front page and everyone is assuming you to be my girlfriend. Great! You middle-class girls, are trained in framing rich young handsome guys and are always trying to gain their attention, acquiring their heart and do all this coz you have eyes on _their pockets_ "

Natsu's words have now crossed every limit, Lucy was trying to refrain her but no more, she scoffed, huffed and snapped at him,

"ENOUGH! ENOUGH NATSU DRAGNEEL you are highly mistaken got that. You are unfortunate to have known such girls but I am way far away from your imagination. And first of all what kind of girl could _play_ with a freak like you, not just a freak, a rude, arrogant, dense freak, you are a heartless creature with no feelings . Stop thinking so great about yourself"

Natsu was now full engrossed in rage,

"You…" He said stepping forward and grabbing her wrist a bit roughly making her wince over the pain. She looked up at the pink haired guy, who was glaring down at her and watching her expression. "So you think I am a freak, I am dense, I am heartless with no feelings… you know me more than I know in just one day" he tightens his grip a bit more making Lucy squeal and wince even more.

"Yes you are a fre…"

"Shut up!" He cut her off mid-sentence as he placed his finger on her lips, pulled her closer and leaned in, looking her directly in the eyes as she cringed and blushed furiously, "You think I am heartless , no girl will date a guy like me then can _you_ suggest a guy girls would want to date"

Without giving a second thought Lucy said,

"Gray…Gray Fullbuster"

* * *

Story is becoming interesting chapter by chapter, if you find it interesting stay tuned. I ship Nalu always, the sweetest couple ever. (:* :*)

If you like it don't forget to leave a sweet review (;p).


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Hope I could owe Fairy Tail. (Sigh).

5\. The Unforgettable Sight

 **Lucy's POV-**

Finally, I am home after spending a day out of hell. My beautiful life which used to flow on my orders has changed completely because of a certain someone. I was at the verge of finding out the reason for him to have such a high amount of hatred, at that time the newspaper has to interfere and now I am in a big trouble, now the hatred he nourished has extended out of the limit. Now Jesus knows what awaits me, I am like an innocent lamb entering lion's den.

"Gray…Grey Fullbuster"

He looked at me with crooked contemptuous eyes,

"As expected…" he scoffed.

My eyes widened,

"I know that's your motto. Ok I will not stop you go on like him as you might, he is all yours"

He leaned in, we were now seeing each other eye to eye, and I can hear his breaths going to and fro,

"He does not have a girlfriend, you can have that place" he said half mocking and half intensely.

When these words came out of his mouth I was so vexed, I wanted to just grab his collar and shout,

"It's you who I love damn it…can I have that fucking place of being _your_ girlfriend"

But other than giving a glare I couldn't say anything, and a round of giving looks started.

"Natsu, you cheat when did this happen between you and Lucy" A known voice cracked and someone's heels tapped the marble floor.

She was Lisanna.

"You are mine, what are you doing with her" she said slightly punching his well-maintained chest.

"What are you talking about" he said sternly.

"The newspaper" she demanded.

"It was mere an accident but, I don't know about the other party" he said giving me 2-3 looks. "And who said I am yours"

"Aww you are so cool" she clasped him.

Seeing this Lucy felt her nerve tweaked, her palm forming a tight fist.

"What are you doing here go do your work" he said abruptly to Lucy.

"Oh Lucy how's your first day"

"If you want to chat you go out too"

"Lucy I will meet you after 5 minutes wait for me" she said still clinging to Natsu.

"Ok" said Lucy and went out in haste.

"What the hell is going on here…when she said she is not his girlfriend then why is she so clingy and why is he allowing her to do that?" she said thumping her feet. "And what! Gray Fullbuster… what is wrong with me my all thoughts are jumbled up"

* * *

Knock- knock-knock

"Huh" Lucy was distracted by someone's constant banging.

"Who is it" she said slightly opening the door.

"Lu-chan it's me" said Levy pushing the door open and throwing one arm around her shoulder. "How was your day" he said dancing her brows.

"Horrible, the worst day ever"

"Why, such a big company… Gray and Loki are friendly right… everything was on your favor then what happened"

"Natsu Dragneel…"

"Ahh I almost forgot… congo Lu-chan you are on front page now, I can't wait to collect more of your pics after you become the queen model" she said all radiant. "And what's this they caught the nick-of-time photo when you were in his arms and now everyone is guessing you are his girlfriend" she snickered.

"Queen Model! That will never happen Levy, I am doomed" she sighed.

"Oops sorry, you were saying something Natsu Dragneel…what"

"He is the thorn in my life, in my career. He hates me like hell and I don't know why" Lucy scoffed and rolled her eyes. "And after this cutting I have lost every chance to impress him"

"Lu-chan don't be sad. He has not yet properly met my Lu-chan otherwise he would have been head over heels for you. Let him say what he like but, I know my Lu-chan is the best"

"Hehhh" Lucy laughed "You cute girl" and cuddled her cheeks.

Both shared a hearty laugh, then,

"Lu-chan do you know what's tomorrow"

"Ummm what"

"Try to remember, it's very important"

"Umm what it is… you say nah I can't remember, Natsu has jumbled all my memories"

Levy sighed,

"Tomorrow is my…"

"Birthday" Levy looked at her with surprised eyes, "I know, I remember this day very well and I can't forget even if I want to, it's my sweet little friend's special day how can I forget"

"Aww Lu-chan love uhh" she hugged her tightly.

"Love u too Levy-chan"

"So dear friend be sure not to be late tomorrow, no roaming around straight to my house after you are off from work"

"Ok miss as you say"

Both giggled,

"OK then, see you tomorrow" said Levy and departed.

* * *

When Lucy was again alone in the house her heart enjoined her to again glance through the front page from before, so she searched hurriedly for the newspaper, gazed at the pic and again read the headlines but this time she read _whole news,_ and it was all filled with wrong estimations, wrong estimations and wrong estimation. But, her mind and heart wanted it to be true,

"Awww this photo is so perfect I just want to kiss the photographer for catching the best ever moment of my life. Those stern black orbs, that brawny chest and those sturdy arms, oh my gosh! I am drooling again. When he looks at me with those smug cold eyes I can't help but fall for him" she was now grazing her fingers on the paper Natsu, then she remembered something and started slewing her fingers and flicking it.

"The only problem is your mouth, your damn mouth, why can't you just shut your fucking mouth and be perfect. You say you can't help it, oh yah! You bother a help from me to do something about it, no problem I will sure shut that mouth of yours" she was glaring at the newspaper as if going to burn it.

"Ugh… I am going crazy, have to sleep otherwise he will get a chance to spout nonsense again"

"But, before that I have to tear this page and safe keep it in my diary" she simpered.

* * *

She was again up on time dressed all nice and sweet. She went straight to Minerva because as her schedule, which was something like this,

Miss Minerva Orland: 27th -28th

Mr. Gray Fullbuster : 30th- 31th

Mr. Loki : 2nd – 3rd

Mr. Sting Eucliffe : 5th – 6th

Mr. Rogue Cheney/ Miss Yukino Agria : 7th – 8th

Mr. Natsu Dragneel : 29th, 1st , 4th , 9th

She snickered looking at it. She had done the same thing when she had received it yesterday by Minerva.

"What a childish piece of paper but still at least I know beforehand whom I had to face all day" she shook her head in derision and snickered.

"Mam, may I come in"

"Yes you may" she said smugly but with slight hope. "Perfect timing its exact 9 'o' clock"

"Thank you" slight Vanity dancing with these two words.

"And perfect timing for something else too… can you give this file to Gray I am little busy here"

"Yeah sure. Mam…"

"Call me Minerva stop with the mam thing, it's very cheesy"

"Huh… okey. Minerva can you tell me where I can find him now"

"Probably he will be in 3rd floor"

"Okey"

Said Lucy and went towards the door, she turned back to ask something but before she could say… she heard Minerva speak,

"I know what you want to say, you are under me today. Yah baby! I remember that you give that file first then we will start our day"

Without any word Lucy left the cabin little disappointed,

"This girl never going to change I guess, her hatred will continue, and to my joy I am with her for next two days" she scoffed and slightly hit her forehead with the file.

When she was in the 3rd floor's hallway searching for Gray's face she found something which she could never have guessed 'A GYM'.

"This company has a gym too, _Great_. I was hoping to tone my body a bit and here it is, at least I have something relaxing here, otherwise everything is frustrating and most of all that Natsu Dragneel… Thank God I won't be having a face-off with that devil today. Why not I get a quick glance through the gym"

She thought this to be a great and refreshing idea and stepped inside but to her delight it was deserted at that time.

She jumped with mirth and her hands wide open,

"It's awesome" she squeaked, but it felt like it echoed.

It was a big room with all kinds of equipments you could look for, trade mills, dumbbells and all. It had sofas for relaxing and restrooms for changing and mirrors everywhere… big windows so that you can see the refreshing outside world.

Lucy went inspecting and admiring each and every corner of the gym until she reached a particular trade mil and her legs went steel she stood there frozen and sweet dropping,

"N..Natsu" she gasped.

What a scene it was... the most sexy guy that has ever meet her eyes walked their shirtless and all sweaty, he started wiping sweat off his chest with this Lucy's heart started thumping so hard she can hear it go all up and down, her stomach flicked, she stood there all red and sweaty. Her mind instructed her to leave before he could notice but her legs would not move. Finally she persuaded her legs to leave their place just then,

"Where you think you are going Miss Lucy, finished scanning me" he scoffed and turned towards her.

"Uh…I..I w..was" she hesitated all nervous by now, but her nervousness is not going to reduce rather increase to an extreme extent.

He started walking in her direction, his every nerve and tight muscle shaking with every movement. His chest and biceps were way better than she ever imagined, that sweaty brawny body, Lucy's heart was going to explode anytime by now she cannot take it anymore, she covered her eyes with the file she carried,

With very difficulty but in haste she said,

"I am extremely sorry" and was about to run when her hand felt a clutch and a force for her to turn and get pulled closer,

"I have not completed, listen when someone is speaking" he glared.

'Oh no! Devil got his prey there's no way I could be spared. Prey has to pay for her doings' she thought.

"How you knew my presence"

"I was already aware when you first entered. You may not know but I don't allow anyone during my working out time. I don't want this thing to happen ever. Understood." he looked straight in her eyes, as if saying you will be slaughtered with the next mistake.

"Yes I got it, can I go now"

"By the way, I didn't get the answer… what were you looking at" this made Lucy turn beet red, how can she answer this question now.

"N..n..nothing I was jus..st"

"Are you planning for scamming both of us first Gray and now you think Natsu Dragneel can be played with too. Have you started falling for me?" he smirked with a brow raised.

"In your dreams, let go of me" she cringed and quivered her hand to free it from his clutch.

"Ok girl" he said and started scanning her from top to bottom, this made Lucy to stop… blush and shy.

"W…What's this indecency?" she managed to say.

"You did that can't I?" he smirked. "You don't have a model like body you are delicate, models are supposed to be tough. From tomorrow onwards you are going to work out with me, come with your track suit, No Forgetting"

"But, I how…"

"No questions to be asked. You need a right diet for it too, meet Dr. Eve Tream and update your profile"

"Ok now I will take my leave, I was on my way to give this file to Gray" Natsu let go Lucy's hand in a jerk, which was obviously weird for Lucy.

"Ahh your future boyfriend will be waiting nah" he clicked his tongue.

"Ok go. Who am I to stop you then?" he shrugged.

Lucy frowned and left at once, as she was out of the fitness chamber and all alone in the hallway,

"What's with him? Sometimes he say that he doesn't want me as a model and now instructing me to work out on a daily basis and what's more not alone but with him, Wah! And this Gray matter is going out of my understanding level"

"But, he is DAMN cool. The image of him wiping his chest with his shirt is now burned into my brain forever"

* * *

Guys Chapter-5 ends here. You all were eagerly waiting for this so here it is. Hope it's not a disappointment to your anticipation.

I am really motivated here by all of your supports. I look forward to write more interesting chapters for you all.

So, continue reading, reviewing, following and favoring, or maybe all of them. (:p :p)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N- Guys here comes the 6th chapter, sorry if I kept you waiting for long. Fairy tail has our emotions attached, it is in our hearts. Hope you enjoy. I love fairy tail… :*

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.

* * *

6\. Wicked

 **Natsu's POV-**

"What ? Work out with me? What the HELL is wrong with me? I don't know what enters into me when I am with her. I start to act all weird. Like tomorrow, when Lisanna emerged out of nowhere, I know we had a deal that she can enter my office anytime she likes, coz she helped me to persuade Mirajane to be my model. But, I never allowed her to cling to me, I know she was my friend and all but, it's long gone now, I don't like touchy girls they irritate me the most but, with that Heartfilia present there I allowed that too"

"I just hate her I never want to see her face, that fucking waitress what she could know about modelling. Mira was different I know her from school she was always in boys talks and dreams, she was very famous with them and she used to take part in modelling contest held in school and used to win every single one of it. And most of all I wager Gray that she would leave within this 15 days time so why _I am_ the one making all cosy here for her. I know that middle class girl will be extremely happy now. "

"But, just you wait Heartfilia you don't know what awaits you"

* * *

"Minerva I am back"

"Okey so what I have to do with it" she scoffed.

"Can we start with the training if you don't mind" she frowned.

"Can't help, have to tolerate you for these two days"

Lucy glared.

Just then Minerva received a call,

"Ohh no! There's a problem"

"What is it?"

"Look two things came up and both have to be done at the same time, by me. So I need your help"

"Sure"

"I have to attend a promotional event and a meeting with the Lakmé company, with ND. For that promotional event preparations have to be done the venue has to be perfectly decorated, beverages and refreshments have to be arranged. For the meeting, I have to complete the documents and I cannot do both of them at the same time. So, can you help me invigilate the preparations for promotional event, I have arranged everything just you have to note the progress, don't worry about the refreshments they will be ready when they are needed"

"Okey… no problem. Don't you worry I can handle it"

"It's important… you better be"

Lucy quirked a brow,

"I will be" she frowned. "Can you locate the promotional hall for me"

"It's on the 5th floor"

"Thanks"

"Now get going"

Lucy left the cabin oblivious to the following devilish smile.

* * *

She found the hall, which was the only one with a wooden door in the building. When she opened the big sturdy door, she has to apply a little force (it's was little tough). She was filled with awe when the hall was revealed… it was a great hall with an enormous Chandelier in the middle, having tiny butterflies and fairies hanging from it, made with glass obviously. It had a tough stage, with a white bow tied blue velvet covered chairs surrounding round glass tables. She saw workers decorating the walls with flowers like lily and roses, some were putting maroon screens on window sills, and some were engaged in arranging the tables by covering them with white covers and a flower vase in middle.

After half an hour passed Lucy realised that she doesn't have any roll there, coz all the workers knew what they have to do. They were now unfolding the carpets and rolling it down the stairs of the stage to the floor to the entrance.

At first Lucy was over whelmed with joy and was excited when she stepped inside the hall but now she was starting to get bored. At then she heard ignition of an argument. Two workers started squabbling about two different kinds of flowers with which they were to embellish the entrance door- one were instructed to use Arum lily and the other to use Iris, by _Minerva_. Both insisted that they were the one who were ordered to adorn the door with their basket of flowers. Lucy was little bit stressed when she heard them, this was her very first time of managing people, she didn't want it to go wrong in any way.

"What happened? You can tell me"

"Mam he is insisting that Minerva mam asked him to decorate the door only with his flower and nothing else, which she herself has selected and according to him, Minerva mam clearly said that he is the only guy assigned to this"

"So, what the point"

"Point is that she said the exact same things to me… with different flowers"

'Oh no what I am going to do now first I should ask Minerva for that '

"I have to discuss with Minerva for this. Do any of you have her no."

"No mam"

"Okey I guess I have to ask her personally… till then you both help other fellows"

"Roger that"

'I should have taken her contact no. Now I have to walk all the way to her cabin in 7th floor' she thought and clicked her tongue, slightly striking her forehead.

* * *

"Minerva! A situation arise" she said huffing (she saw Natsu boarding the Lift and avoided it).

"What happen?"

"Workers are arguing over which flower to…"

"See, you are helping me so, handle yourself. I don't have time I am very busy here" Minerva cut her mid sentence.

"At least hear it out"

"Don't wanna" she plainly denied. "Here, 5 papers document I have for you to type for me in my Laptop. Do it within next 45 minutes and I don't want any delay"

"But Lunch time is going to start within 5 minutes. How can I…"

"So, it's your problem. Work is more important than food here. Do it…I guess a waitress will not have a problem with that" she scoffed.

Lucy nerves were etching by now, her fingers clenched themselves into a tight punch. She wanted to pull her tongue out,

"You guessed right, waitresses are not that dumb to not even be able to do that… I can do that in half an hour" she hissed but with a smile.

"I like your confidence. Now take this and get your fucking butt out of my cabin" she scoffed.

"As you wish, but first could you give me your password"

"Oh you know that" she scoffed and Lucy frowned. "It's D4N13"

"Okk" Lucy said and vanished out of her sight.

"What a foul women, born without emotions" Lucy shook her head with squinty eyes, cursing. "Now I got the reason why she is the eligible assistant for Natsu, same personality" she scorned.

* * *

When she reached the hall, half men had already left for lunch some were on their way, those two still waiting for her to resolve their case.

"Mam what does she said" they asked together with hopeful eyes.

"She said to use them together… it will be a nice combination"

"Okey… did she said any pattern to follow?"

"She did, but first you have your lunch"

"Okey Mam" they said and left.

'I suggested them to use both, but what's going to happen. Now it has come to this, I have to tell the pattern. How?' she thought.

She typed the password, opened the google site and started surfing the patters to use, it almost took 10 minutes but finally she got the perfect pattern,

"Oh no now I have only 35 minutes to type the documents and I am not a good typist" she sighed.

Finally she started doing it, facing the problem of time running like a cheetah, she typed as fast as she could… panicking with every sentence, after 20 minutes workers were back asking for her suggestions, and she had to attend them, at last she was not able to manage it and it took 15 minutes extra.

"God Damn it… 15 minutes late! She is going to fire needles… O lord… why" she groaned.

Somehow with an anxiety of getting insulted and scolded she stride towards her cabin.

* * *

"Minerva" she knocked gulping.

"Oh now you show up it's already past one hour."

"Yeah I apologise for that"

"Oh you do…it doesn't matter you wasted my time. I was sure it's not suitable for a useless fellow like you. What you said… waitresses are not that dumb to not even be able to do that… I can do that in half an hour. Where does that confidence go?"

"I had to manage the workers…"

"Oh that's not a big deal I gave to sufficient time"

"Yeah but..."

"No buts give it to me and leave" she snatched the papers and Lappy out of her hands. "The meeting is going to start within 20 minutes. Check the preparations there, this is the 'things to be done' list tally it and do the needed." she said slipping another paper. "Before you ask it's on 6th floor"

"Okey" said Lucy and dashed out.

"What the hell is she doing anything? I have to take care of everything out for her" she exhaled out.

She walked her eyes through the slip there were different kinds of tea, which were to be served, napkins, water bottles, pen, papers, markers, dusting the white board clean, room freshener.

* * *

She found the meeting chamber… which was a complete mess,

"What! The work has not yet started… oh no that fucking bitch putting me into trouble again"

She was new to all these things, this office to which she was a complete stranger how is she going to manage all of these within just 20 minutes she thought, but sighed and started by dusting the white boards, she found the markers inside a drawer, checked for their lives… they were perfectly fine, filled with ink that can work well for at least 2 meetings, some were new… sleeping within their wrappers. Markers and boards job was handled. Now more important things were still remaining. Then she saw maids entering, they swept the room clean. She enquired about the catering and dashed there, the tea was still in process, napkins and bottles were lying on a table, she grabbed them and zoomed out of the catering to the chamber.

She found Minerva there, who has already handled the room freshener part… waiting for her attendance,

"Give those to me and move out of the sight, they will be here any minute"

Lucy quickly hopped out the sight… she was too scared to even come face to face with any of the Lakmé company members. But, she found a place from where she could assure herself that it was perfect for hiding. Lakmé members arrived chatting with the stunning guy with pink hairs…Natsu Dragneel.

Lucy's eyes dazzled when she saw him,

He was smiling, wearing a black suit with violet shirt and a brown ascot tie, he was dashing, with that style of walking, Lucy was totally breath struck. Her eyes followed him, watching every moment of his till he vanished into the meeting chamber.

"OMG what a handsome man" she whooped.

She saw maids entering with tea cups and some delicious puddings.

Meeting advanced up to half an hour… then next was the promotional event which was scheduled to start after 1 hour.

* * *

Lucy went to check the progress of the promotional hall, it was almost done, she was fascinated by the work, the hall was literally shinning and sparkling. Satisfied she went out to quench her belly roars.

She was coming back after her Lunch, when she saw Natsu and Minerva coming out of the promotional hall, she hid herself trying to eavesdrop their conversation, which was a bad idea though.

"Minerva great work I am impressed…you handled things well. Two big things were on your shoulders which were to be handled simultaneously but you managed. Meeting was a blast and I hope promotion will be good too"

"Thank you sir… handling everything was a bit tough. But, I managed… each and everything was done by me. You don't know how much tiring it was. But, to protect my dear company's name I can exhaust myself to any extent" she said sounding all diligent and a bit poor.

"Good, I trust you" he smiled. "What about Lucy, she was under you right"

"Yeah she was, who know where she is. Hardly had she showed up for once this whole day, what an irresponsible girl she is I must say"

"Yeah you are right… wait… until I find her she is not going to be spared" he said with a mixed feeling of disgust and annoyance.

* * *

Guys 6th chapter ends here. You all were eagerly waiting for this so here it is. Hope it's not a disappointment to your anticipation.

I am really happy here by all your reviews and favourites. I have some critics out there too, they don't disappoint me rather it's a plus sign, it shows that I am doing well… coz when you grow…critics tends to follow you.

So, continue reviewing may be to criticise or to appreciate and let me know if you have any suggestions.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Finally the 7th chapter for which you all were waiting is 'OUT'. Sorry, for the delay folks, I am bit busy here with my college stuffs and had some Laptop issues, so i think you will understand. Count on me, I will make sure to make this story as interesting as possible. forestpool for you here comes a big chapter (;p). Blerona and fandomstar thanks for unfolding your ideas, it's Great to read them and fandomstar I really like your idea and willing to squeeze it into my story anyhow (:p).Hope you all reader out there enjoy this one too.

Disclaimer: Fairy tail belong to Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **7\. HELL OF A DAY**

"Yeah she was who knows where she is. Hardly had she showed up for once this whole day, what an irresponsible girl she is I must say"

"Yeah you are right… wait… until I find her she is not going to be spared" he said with a mixed feeling of disgust and annoyance.

Lucy stood there… standing with a look of…I don't know what's going on right now.

"What is this all about…? I worked all day running here and there for her… doing every work she demanded and now at my back she is complaining about me and calling me irresponsible… securing all praising to herself what a meanie. Gosh…my hard work is washed with drain water here" she glowered at them.

'Pick up the phone baby…pick up the phone' her phone went off (this was her ringtone).

She stared at the phone blankly before realizing and picking it up…

"Hello Levy chan" she chirped, fake as so.

"Lu chan…what are you doing" she said purring.

"Nothing…just some work" she lied.

"Remember nah you are coming straight to my house"

"Absolutely…I will be there on time, I won't be late rather I would try to come early"

"Okey… my eyes will be glued on the passage"

"Ok…"she chuckled. "Wait for me" she said before hanging up.

* * *

 **Natsu's POV:**

I was passing by when I caught Lucy talking,

"Absolutely…I will be there on time, I won't be late rather I would try to come early"

Ohh she wants to go home early… what a perfect opportunity…I have been waiting for something like this to happen,

"Your happy days are over dear… you showed me your own graveyard. I was hoping to get you with something and here it is. You will be thinking Natsu has changed but, 'NO, I haven't', just because I asked you to work out with me, you jumped ahead of your limits and forgot that you are training here" he muttered.

* * *

"Lucy, so here you are"

"Natsu" she gasped, whisked her phone inside her pocket.

"Indeed" he smirked. "I have some work for you"

"But, I was assigned to Minerva for today"

"Oh! So now you realized that…whatever…I am the president I can order you anytime I like" he scoffed and then made a stern face.

"Okey…what is it" she frowned.

"You are going to write each and every guest's names and contact no. and give them pamphlets that I have prepared, which you will find on reception counter"

"But, their names and contact no. would be already present in the list"

"I know but still I want you to write. Don't question around just do what I say" he said a bit harshly making Lucy make a face. "Be at the front desk and handle the part"

"Ok…that's it or anything more I should do, _Sir_ " she scowled.

"That's it for now"

He said and turned around to take his leave, followed by Lucy throwing her limps in air and grunting.

* * *

Lucy was standing at the front desk with a sheet of paper and pen to enter the data in it with the pamphlets for the New Year night's invitation. She was the only one standing at the counter, who were generally present were nowhere to be seen, by this Lucy could easily formulate the situation,

"That Natsu… always trying to be a prick in my life…I don't know why he hates me so much, what I have done to deserve this…he want me to have a hard time doing such a small thing…huh" she grimaced.

Lucy's mind was barking cursing Natsu with every bit when guests started stepping towards her,

"May I know the path to promotion hall" a Lady inquired.

"Sure Ma'am, can you bother giving me your name and no."

"Ok, but I guess you already have them"

At that time Lucy got an idea, she was already with the list of guests, who were to show up. She could check the list for now with a serial no. assigned against each guests name so that she could fill her blank sheet sequentially later on.

'Perfect' she thought and implemented the recently hatched idea.

"You are right actually. Sorry for that" she smiled sweetly and handed over the pamphlet and greeted "Here, an invitation for New Year celebration hope to see you again"

"Definitely! You have a pretty face there, dear, with a pretty smile" she said.

"Really! Thank you, Ma'am" said radiant Lucy.

'Anybody could easily see that except that Dragneel' she scoffed with that thought.

"Ok Ma'am let me be of some help. To the right there is a lift, inside it you will find our staff who will guide you to the hall which is on 5th floor"

"Ok thanks" she said and left.

* * *

After that guests flushed in like flood waters Lucy had quite a trouble handling them, there was no end to them, promotional event started but still there was no stopping of the appearing guest faces…females were so beautifully dressed and looking stunning with their face showing the traces of make ups they could have used. Heels, gowns, necklaces, bracelets, earring and what not… they were posh, to be exact. Males were no less they splashed style, pride and elegance with each step.

Lucy was kind of amazed with this ostentatious act… she tried to be positive by thinking…

'If business men and their wives and all kind of share holders, CEO's, managers and all if they could be flamboyant then a model has tough competitors in here itself. If I want to be a model I should be more stylish, elegant and walk more like a princess to top them all'

She was in her thought when something snapped beside her ears with her presence, piercing her eyes with her sharp looks and graceful walk, Lucy was stupefied by the Lady who just entered the lobby, all the males and even females in the vicinity who were busy with their works by now were all perplexed by the Lady figure and were pulled to her by some mean,

"Who is she" she gasped.

She was totally enchanted by her to even notice that the lady was directly heading towards the lift followed by the crowd chirping Lady E…Lady E. Lucy was shaken from her enchantment after that…

"Excuse me…excuse me Ma'am" she ran towards her trying hard to get through the crowd, and was finally successful.

"Excuse me Ma'am you didn't went for a reservation check" she said huffing.

"I don't need one I am the guest of honor" she said smiling with pride.

"Ok Ma'am I understand but can you give me your name so that I won't bother you anymore"

"You don't know me"

"I am afraid but, no" she nodded.

"Seriously, you don't know me! Are you sure you are from this world" she scoffed making Lucy quirk her brow and her brows quirked more when pink haired President came down himself to receive her,

"Lady Ele" he said before planting a quick peck on her hand "Forgive me for the delay let me take you to the hall"

"Sure President, lead the path"

* * *

"What's going on who is she and why everyone is following her, idolizing her and even that pink haired bastard was here to just pick her up" she frowned.

"She is Eileen Belserion better known as Lady Eileen or Lady E…and regarded as Scarlet Despair, for her powerful looks which can shake you to the knees with amazement and fear, who is an infamous model, for her type of punishments she gives to her enemies. She is going to sign a deal with president to work for ND Company, Sorry" said a girl with pink hairs and a delicate body.

"Is she a witch inside that pretty face? By the way who are you and why are you saying sorry?"

"Yeah she is, as per the rumors those hit me. I am Aries, habit you can say, Sorry" she flicked and a slight blush ran through her cheeks.

"Okk… I get it" Lucy gave an awkward smile. "Which department you belong to and do you know me"

"I work with Loki in makeup department and I know who you are. You are Lucy Heartfilia the new trainee, Sorry"

"Oh! Great" Lucy smiled and Aries returned her smile. "So, it's time for me to get back to what I was doing"

"Hmm, I should be back then"

Lucy was standing at the counter waiting for new guests to show up, filling her sheet with the names and nos. when the phone rang,

"Hello, may I help you"

"For that I am calling come here I have got some work for you" said a Harsh voice before hanging up.

Lucy was smart enough to catch who the caller was and ran towards the promotional hall.

* * *

The Hall was totally glowing, refreshments and beverages were served already, beautiful perfume covering the hall, with all those guests roaming here and there, some were sitting, some were patrolling to grab a place, she noticed that at a corner table the pink haired bastard was smiling widely with Eileen and the three Lakmé agents. She gulped with the idea of what she would be tested next for but gathering some courage she strode towards Natsu.

"Sir, you called"

"Lucy come, I think you have already met Lady Eileen"

"Yes, I did" she said and smiled at Eileen who scoffed.

"Great, look she has got a coat…"

"It's a tiger fur coat specially imported from L.A, the one and only piece in the whole world. Price, which can't be even dreamt of by you people" Eileen added cutting Natsu mid sentence.

"Yeah, so I want you to take great care of it till the promotional event ends" he said.

"Means it will be under my surveillance"

"Yes, so be extra careful"

"Ok count on me"

One eye and one ear were fixed on the overall conversation, with a wicked smile the owner of the eye and ear left with a plan bursting in her mind.

* * *

The event started with Lakmé members keeping their proposals, Eileen accepting the offer to be an authenticated model of ND Company and all those photo shoots and many more, she was noticing everything but she didn't notice something big and when she did it was already late.

"OH MY GOD! OH DAMN! WHAT THE HELL! How did this happen" she shrieked when she noticed an orange strain on the coat. "How could this happen when did this…" she remembered something.

Between the show Minerva accidentally bumped into her holding a glass of juice,

"Sorry" she smiled.

"It's ok"

After this she left and without Lucy's knowledge she poured orange juice on the 'coat'.

She looked at Minerva who smirked, flicking her fingers at her.

"CURSE that BITCH, acting like a snake the whole day" she scowled.

* * *

Lucy's fear grew as the event was nearing to its end, what she was imagining could happen to her were all fails to what was going to happen to her, with tears rolling down and huffing with fear Lucy approached Eileen with shaky hands,

"Ma…Ma'am" she stammered and showed her the coat.

"W…WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY COAT YOU BIG IDIOT" she shouted at the top of her voice attracting attention, and embarrassing Lucy to the roots. "I warned you it's expensive and a classy one but you middle class people can't be shaken from their habits"

"Ma'am I…I am really sorry, it happened accidentally" said Lucy not even daring to look into her eyes.

Until now Natsu has got the news of this misshapen from none other than Minerva, of course, and he came running to be a part of the drama going on in his office right now. Growling and muttering to himself, to not let the fish off the hook.

"Lady Eileen, what happened" he asked… his tactics to jump into the conversation.

"ND how come you appointed such a useless and careless, good for nothing to be exact, girl into your premises? She ruined my $2000 coat" she said with complete agony.

This amount disclosure was a vast shock for Lucy. She gawked at her with her big chocolate brown eyes and tears rolling down her cheeks, she was feeling so low and hurt.

"Lady Eileen don't be upset, let her be. She is useless and why not be as she was a waitress, what more could you expect from her" he condemned her slapping her with his rude words.

Lucy was totally shaken, more tears glided down her cheeks in an uncontrollable manner, her first Love is criticizing her to the roots. She scrolled her eyes to judge all spectators reaction, who were all laughing and mocking her, muffling their discussions to themselves, but still she could hear some sentences.

"Waitress? Really! Are you out of your mind why you give even a single place to a waitress like her"

"Now how to explain its…"

"I was the one who requested to keep her" said the one and only friend of Lucy in this hell, Gray, who is now glaring at both of them, making Lucy's hope lit up. "You may not know but she can be a model unlike anyone has ever been"

"Seriously Gray? Oh! Come on" Eileen scoffed rolling her eyes.

"Lady Eileen if you want I could design your coat for you"

"If you say so, I will be glad but what about the loss that bestowed on me"

"Don't worry… I have a solution for that"

"You do! Great! But I am not letting this girl off the hook" she grimaced. "Be ready for a shoot 'girl', which can happen to you at anytime and I will decide the costume and punishment for you" she said giving devilish look.

"Lady Eileen let's go" said Natsu offering his hand for her to hold and giving Lucy a contempt look.

Minerva came running, calling,

"Sir…Sir there's a heavy rainfall going on due to which most of our guests are struck and we are having a hard time handling the traffic that has been created"

"How come a heavy rainfall at this time of year?"

"Weather forecast has been going on, more rain is predicted. Even they are confused"

"Gray, could you escort Lady Eileen to her car, please"

"Ok" said Gray giving an awkward look to everyone present there especially Natsu and Lucy.

"So Lucy" he said urging Lucy to lift her head and look at him through her tears "Be ready to guide the traffic outside"

"What" she gasped.

"Yeah, help the guests who are struck outside with their cars" he and Minerva sneered at her and left.

* * *

Lucy sauntered towards the entrance pondering about her worst luck and how could a day be so bitter than this, she has not yet stopped her tears.

She stood there in the middle of the parking in that heavy rain, shivering in the cold waters but kept guiding cars. She suddenly noticed a huge amount of light falling in her direction she turned around to find a car approaching her, too close, its tire screeching, she was so afraid and shocked her ears stopped working, she was totally blanked out, her brain froze, she closed her eyes losing all her hopes of living when something embraced her and yanked her out.

After quite a pause she opened her eyes and came to the realization that she was alive, she was happy, when she looked up to look into the eyes of her savior… who was still holding her, guess what, he was Natsu Dragneel himself.

Utterly baffled she gazed in those sharp black orbs, which were looking straight into hers.

After a perfect time of staring into each other, Natsu jerked her away, glaring at her and dusting his suit.

Then he saw something that made his heart melt a little, he saw Lucy shivering heavily clasping herself to control her shiver.

He did something which he had never done before, he could never have imagine himself doing this, before he could realize he offered his coat to Lucy. She was shocked at first then,

"I don't want your compassion Mr. Dragneel ttttt ffu, lead your way tttt I am fine here tttt, first you forced me to do this now trying to be kind tttt ffu, try to fool someone who doesn't know you ttt not me" she said draped in her shiver.

"Okey serves you" he moue and left.

* * *

A car stopped in front of Lucy, hazing her, its window was pulled and a voice called out,

"With your grace will you ride in my car, princess?"

"Gray…" she mumbled little confused.

The owner of the voice showed its identity, he was Gray, of course.

"Ok" she smiled with her heart for the first time in the whole day, "but my bag…"

"Don't worry I have it"

"Gray" she grinned.

"Now hop in"

* * *

She was already 3 hours late, she grabbed a cake and reached Levy's house scared of the tight scolding she will get but yet she knocked at her door,

"Levy chan"

The bluenett opened the door pouting,

"Now you show up, where were you, I was worried you know"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO THE BOOKWORM, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU"

"Thank you, get in I will take your class"

"Ok baba first cut the cake I am hungry here"

Levy draped… wet Lucy a blanket, to warm her up, cake cutting was done, she gave Levy a necklace as a present which she hid under her bed mat.

"Now will you talk me through why were you late and what were you doing in this rain"

"Levy chan don't ask what I have faced the whole day" she started crying.

"What happened Lu" she said with heavy voice almost crying herself. "In a single day I experienced betrayal, embarrassment, tragedy, humiliation, scornfulness and what not. That Minerva she is a bitch, she said she was to attend two things simultaneously, but she lied to me, she gathered my appreciations and the 'demon' of my life _Natsu_ , I don't have words for him, he was the reason I was late"

Like this she narrated the whole thing that happened to her the whole day.

Now she was at her home after taking her leave from Levy, pondering, if that really happened to her, when her phone vibrated, she checked it and her eyes opened wider and wider,

BE READY FOR A BUSINESS TRIP FOR 2 DAYS & 1 NIGHT…

-NATSU DRAGNEEL

* * *

The big chapter ends here. I think it's fine. The chemistry of Nalu is burning up with each coming chapters. Let me know your thoughts, suggestions and requests, through, you know reviews.

So, continue reading, reviewing, following and favoring, or may be all of them. (:p :p)


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Finally the 8th chapter for which you all were eagerly waiting is 'OUT'. Sorry, for the delay folks, I am very busy here with my college stuff so. It was a long wait I hope this chapter is up to you all's expectations and worth a wait.

Disclaimer - FAIRY TAIL belongs to HIRO MASHIMA. I am just an aspiring writer.

* * *

 **8\. THE TRIP**

Lucy sat there going through the same message for like an hour, reading it within every 2 minutes. Not getting the idea she finally flushed out,

"What is this all about" she screamed. "Torturing me till now, hurting me with his harsh words, looking down at me with those scornful sentences and glares, wanting me to leave the job as soon as possible with my own will and now wanting me to be part of a business trip. What an indecisive man. If I am useless then why taking the risk of tagging me with him"

Then again something came to her mind which took her rage away,

"What if we are alone in the whole trip, what if we share the same room…ooo..yeaan" she blushed heavily digging her face into a pillow.

"Stop it Lucy what so great about it, even if that happens he will be rude as always"

"But, I will get a chance to share a room with him, I can get a glance of his sleeping face…yeah that can happen"

"Why am I anticipating things, I don't know what future beholds, why I am behaving like a fool by myself"

Lucy could not help but, think about weird stuff, arguing with herself, asking questions and answering those. She played all the parts there, a thought came to her to seek for levy's opinion but she dropped that idea thinking she must be fast asleep by now.

* * *

 **Natsu P.O.V-**

"Why a feeling of guilt and comfort for that girl, Lucy, is flowing within me and even I asked her to be a part of the business trip. I am sure she will be on top of the world by now" "No no no this can't happen I have to think of a way to burst her balloon of hope"

He texted her again,

Be prepared we will be off by 11 'o' clock sharp… and you know what sharp means to me…

-Natsu Dragneel

"Now this is perfect. Well done Natsu" he said, proud of himself.

* * *

 **Lucy P.O.V-**

"Be prepared we will be off by 11 'o' clock sharp…and you know what sharp means to me… Natsu Dragneel"

This guy…despicable…that's the word I could award him…I think somehow he catches my scent of happiness and tries to ruin it…and of course, he knows very well how to do that.

I am surprised I fell for him. Why almighty have to give that creep such a handsome face with those powerful biceps to die for.

Ok Lucy get going you have to pack your bags, can't be late…or that jerk will be dancing on top of your head- she exhaled.

Packing all the necessary things, specifically keeping all cute inners with her (by chance if something happens) she finally went to sleep.

Lucy was all up and tight, dressed beautifully with a pair of white cold shoulder top and a pink skirt, feeling a rush of excitement and eagerness through her body she reached ND Fashion House.

* * *

She knocked at her _beloved boss's door (sarcastic)_ ,

"Sir, May I come in"

He took a glance at her and said,

"Go bring my coffee, _Espresso_ to be exact"

"Ok" she said after giving a frown and walked towards the café on the ground floor.

"Jerk…acting as if nothing happened yesterday he made me cry, made my day miserable but neither saying _sorry_ nor acting as one…huh" she grimaced.

"He had never ever said 'Sorry' to anyone in his life"

Lucy jumped with shock and looked back to find Gray smiling at her,

"It would have been a miracle if he would have done that this time"

"Seriously! But why?"

"Coz he is always right… sometimes he is right, sometimes he think he is"

"I think he is giving me more and more reasons to hate him, even more, day by day"

"If I have to say he is not a bad guy… just acting like one…he is like a coconut… hard outside soft inside"

"He is?" asked Lucy with a thought brushing her mind…'I want to know the soft Natsu too…could I not have whole Natsu to myself' she sighed.

"You will get to know…by the way where you are heading."

"To get ND's espresso" she scoffed.

"Oww…okey then I will say my adios I have some work"

"Okey," she smiled.

* * *

"Your Espresso"

"Hmm…you know very well, right, we have to leave at 11 am"

"Yeah…I do" she scoffed.

"Do you know why I am taking you with me…I… who is completely opposing your stay here…have you given that a thought?"

"Of course I did" said Lucy rolling her eyes. "But, I didn't get to a conclusion" she pouted.

"That's obvious" he scoffed "I am taking you cause Minerva is going to attend Ponds company's executives…they are really impressed by her work, and I know she can handle it and today itself we had to attend AND company to sign a deal…as you are working under her right now…I had no choice but to take you"

"It is sad, right… to have a waitress as an assistant" she mocked.

"Stop your pity arrogance… go meet Minerva before she leaves… I have instructed her what to tell you and give you the documents for you to be ready for the deal…I don't want any issues during the deal…especially you be careful…I have my eyes on you…if you even have a finger tip in the deal failure you will be out with a blink of an eye. Got it"

Lucy glared at him and went out without a word,

"Ignorant Jerk again looked down upon me…I miss Mavis…she was the most kind person never boosted her post…she was very friendly…why I listened to Gray and took a step closure to my grave" she sighed heavily.

* * *

"Minerva"

"Come in"

"ND sent me"

"I know…and I am very upset I was looking forward to this business trip but who got the chance out of all, _you_ " she scorned.

'Cut this crap, you Fucking BITCH' Lucy shouted in her mind.

"He asked me to collect some documents related to the deal," said Lucy maintaining her poise.

"I know you, thrash"

"Look! I don't have a hand in this, it's his decision don't blame me and, Plz… don't call me thrash, ok, I was the one who helped you and didn't even opened my mouth when I should have"

"Oo so now you talk back to me…and that too showing your boastful self…You Waitress" she frowned.

"Can you give me the documents, _Plz_ , I don't want to have any further discussions?" said Lucy giving an irritated look.

"Ok fine…I am doing this for ND's sake" said Minerva plainly. "These are the related documents have a look and you will get the idea of the deal, which is basically some dresses that we have created and they are going to put them on their shelves only if they approve of signing a deal with us and also, they are going to give us some designs to work on for them. Here, this is the deal which both the parties will sign"

"Okey…I got it…but what I have to do"

"Leave the job today"

"What?" said Lucy with a quirk of a brow.

"Nothing. ND has Espresso at 9:30 am, Lunch at 1:30, a chocolate latte at 4 and dinner… I don't have any idea. Around 6 to 6:30 have pineapple frappe and brownies and…peanuts are his favorite. Bread with peanut butter jam is a top notch for him. Do this and you will get through the trip"

"Ok. Thanks" said Lucy and left.

"Keep the 'Thanks' baby, you are gonna die, ND is allergic to peanuts" said Minerva flashing a sly smile.

* * *

Lucy sat on the sofa beside Natsu's and was going through the documents when this thought crossed her mind,

 **Lucy P.O.V-**

"Do you know why I am taking you with me…I… who is completely opposing your stay here…have you given that a thought?"

He said he is taking me with him, does that mean we will be alone throughout the trip, just me and him,

"Oh God! Oh God! Oh God!" she blushed heavily with deep tinted cheeks.

Lucy has not realized yet that she was thinking aloud, she glanced at Natsu to check him out but, she was late he was already frowning at her,

"What…can't you just not be quiet?"

"Oops Sorry" Lucy flushed with embarrassment.

Shaking his head with contempt, he again dived into his work.

"Phew…that was a close call…I was almost caught and I may be wrong may be others are there and I may not know about them and btw why would he bother going alone with me huh" she muffled.

* * *

"Lucy take your belongings and come out it's time I am going to get my car, and don't forget mine are behind my chair" he smirked and left.

"I think my guessing are a bull's eye, am I really going alone with him, just me and Natsu, I can't believe it's really happening. Oh God! Let this trip be the most beautiful memory of my life. Maybe we would kiss, maybe more could come up" she murmured to herself, pinching her to believe the reality.

She was standing in the parking lot when Natsu came with his car she moved forward to get in when,

"Sorry Natsu, for the delay"

Lucy was ice cold she turned around with a jerk to find Gray and Loki huffing with their bags on.

"Lucy you sit in the back seat and Gray you sit besideme" said Natsu.

"No I will sit with Lucy" for this Natsu gave a stern look.

"Ok then Loki you sit beside me"

"I also want to sit beside Lucy"

"Okey huh" grimaced Natsu.

Putting their bags and the designer dresses in the boot space, all settled down and they drove to Hargeon (Lucy in the middle and the two handsome guys beside her).

"Lucy you look stunning as always" Loki gave a coy smile followed by an awkward look from Lucy and an angry look from Natsu.

"Thank you!" said Lucy awkwardly.

"Are you prepared for today, an experience as a secretary?" asked Gray.

"Not really, but I am hoping to not ruin it" she gave a thin smile.

"Don't worry I am with you I will help you out…feel free to ask for help"

"Lady Lucy you smell sweet… I am getting a desire to taste it…your skin so white so soft"

"Excuse me" Lucy frowned at him.

"I..I.. mean to say your hairs"

"Don't flirt with her, stop using your cheap tricks" scolded Gray.

* * *

Natsu was fully concentrating on this conversation going on at his back and was angry out of no reason…he was not able to figure out this nature of his,

 **Natsu P.O.V-**

"What is going on inside me why I am getting angry out of no reason, why I am reacting unusually? Lucy, that's the only reason this, girl" he glanced at Lucy. "She is the only one who is a mystery to me and my body, I don't know why I react unusually around her"

"I know maybe she is the only one who gets on my nerves the most that's why, or she is the only one who makes me lose my poise that's why…or I don't want her to be happy, that's why. What's so good about her what's with these guys why they bother hanging out with that stupid waitress?"

"I can't bear watching her smile…I have to do something about this panzee gimmick"

* * *

He stopped his car with a jerk, all were thrown forward,

"What happened Natsu, why you stopped the car"

"Lucy you come sit in front"

"Why what's the matter"

"You are not permitted to ask questions, come and sit" Lucy scowled and Loki and Gray gawked at him.

"What's this now, WHY" she demanded. Natsu glared at her with this she ground her teeth and came to sit at the front.

When she sat she looked at Natsu who just avoided her looks, rest of the route… pin drop silence was their only partner.

* * *

 **At the hotel-**

"May I help you, Sir" lady at the reception desk asked, who was ogling at Natsu, made Lucy squint at her.

"Can you check for the rooms booked under the name Natsu Dragneel"

"Sure give me a moment. Yes Sir, room no. 108 and 109"

"Yup" said Natsu.

"Here are the keys" she said handing the keys.

"Thank you"

"My pleasure, call me anytime if you need anything" she said flashing coy smiles.

"That won't be necessary" said Natsu with a smug, making her gawk at him and Lucy to snigger.

"Hey waitress, you will take room 109 and we three will share 108" he said tossing keys at her, who just rolled her eyes.

When they were standing outside the lift waiting for its door to open, but when it did Natsu's expressions got twisted, standing inside the lift was none other than Natsu's greatest business rival Siegrain,

"Oh, my…look who is here…Natsu Dragneel himself" he simpered.

"Yeah…can't I"

"Long time no see… howz uhh…I am thrilled to see this cold face"

"I was good before meeting you"

Then Siegrain caught sight of the beautiful blond standing next to Natsu, Lucy,

"Who are you, Miss" he said displaying a coquettish grin and stretching his right hand forward for her to hold.

"You didn't recognize me Jellal, I am Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia" she grinned giving her hand, onto which he gave a peck.

"It's natural for you to misunderstand I am his twin brother Siegrain, a business tycoon, owner of Fashion In The Town" he said giving a naughty look

"Ohh…I apologize" she said blushing from the peck.

"Never mind…btw you are very pretty Lucy. Are you a model?"

"Actually…"

"She is my secretary" said Natsu cutting Lucy mid-sentence making her flash a surprised look.

"Nice… a beautiful secretary though" said Siegrain glancing at her from top to bottom.

"Let's go" said Natsu and all aboard the lift to their rooms.

"After 30 minutes meet me at the lobby where the meeting will be held"

"Okey" said all and hurried inside their rooms.

* * *

 **Inside the room-**

"Whoa…a whole room to me…its _Heaven_ " said Lucy throwing herself towards the bed, which was so soft she dug a whole into it.

A thought came to her that made her grin slide away and she looked straight to the wall,

"All my weird imaginations are a waste of time I hoped to be together with him, just the two of us, sharing a single room but, what happens, in reality, is something you can never imagine. Here we are together but with Gray and Loki, he is sharing room… not with me but with those two. What a dilemma I am going through" she sighed heavily.

She combed her hairs, sprinkled some perfume drops, and dusted her dress, put on some makeup. Striking her lips with delicate pink color and with pink pumps she admired herself in the mirror, not finding any stance of error she marched outside.

* * *

 **In the meeting-**

Both the parties exchanged gestures, carried conversations. There were 5 designs prepared by gray 2 sweaters, one overcoat, and 2 sweatshirts.

One orange sweater with flowers engraved and cotton butterflies stick circling them which are uplifted giving a 3D effect another a magenta one with pooh bear drawn on it having its hands and legs hanging outside so they can be touched. One cream color overcoat with Christmas stockings as pockets, one sweatshirt having American flag stripes another one having an illusion effect.

With these unique designs on display AND delegates were very impressed but they could not imagine how it will look on girls, 'will it suit them' this thought was their concern when a relief strike their eyes it was Lucy, she was the only girl there, beautiful, cute, _perfect_.

"ND why r you having this beautiful lady as your secretary she has got the looks. She is perfect"

"I didn't get you" he said giving an awkward smile.

"These designs are perfect but we want somebody to try them on to make our visualizing job a bit easier and Miss Lucy is the perfect combo. She is cute, she is beautiful, and she is perfect to try these cute designs on. So, if you don't mind can she…?"

"Yeah, if you think so"

Lucy wore each one of them and the room was awestruck, no words were there to express her overwhelming cuteness. Even ND couldn't take his eyes off her and these thoughts fought inside him,

'Is she cute or these clothing has some magic, why couldn't my eyes avert even if I want them to what's gotten into me why suddenly my environment went vacant'

"Natsu are you alright" Gray has to snap him out of his thoughts.

"Of course what could happen possibly?"

"So, I think tomorrow we should have a photo shoot she is perfect to be our poster girl"

"Ok fine with me. So, are we going to sign the deal today or tomorrow?" said Natsu.

"I don't see any harm signing it today" they said and all exchanged smiles.

"Lucy come with me" he said. "Sir, give us a moment"

"Yeah, sure"

"Lucy here is the key go to my room and bring the file which is on the table. It's having the deal papers so be careful and be quick" he murmured.

"Aye" said Lucy and took off.

* * *

She was hurrying back, finding using lift a waste of time for just 1 floor down she took the stairs but little did she know what awaits her…she was such in a hurry that she couldn't see a little boy coming and dashed into him who literally rolled down the stairs hitting his head hard. Lucy panicked heavily not knowing what to do she handed the file in a staffs hand to give it to Natsu and went to the hospital with the boy and his parents…in the ambulance(which she called herself handling the hot situation somehow).

The boy's parents were rich but accused her of this misshapen and demanded her fat cash of 1000$. Lucy pleaded, tried from her side to convince them that it was an accident and she is not having such a big amount now, but they didn't budge when… Siegrain entered the scene as a messenger of God and handed the money and took her away.

"You didn't have to do that for me" she said through her slight tears.

"I didn't have to but I want to. I wanted to help you, so I did and btw money is one of the excess things God has given me as a gift"

By the time this all happened it was already after 8 'o' clock (if anybody wants to know, the boy was alright)

"Lucy will you have a drink with me"

"Fine with me, btw I feel like drinking"

* * *

 **At the bar (inside the same hotel)-**

"When _you_ joined as Natsu's secretary as I remember Minerva was there before"

"She is still there I am a temporary one just for this trip" she said drinking a glass of tequila.

"Then what you do" he sat there watching her and slowly sipping his beer.

"Nothing he promised me to let me work as a model but he has no beliefs in me he thinks I don't have talent but still I am going through 15 days trainingperiod" she said drinking three more shots.

* * *

 **At the room-**

"Did you find her?" asked Gray.

"No, did you?" asked Loki.

"No"

"Natsu, Lucy is not in her room she is not in the lobby" said Gray, tensed.

"Where that girl went… I sent her to get the file but she just vanished without a trace. Wait until I find you" said Natsu and spread out with the other two to find her.

* * *

 **At the bar-**

"Why that accident happened…I never showed up… he is going to kill me" she said gulping two more and being drunk by now.

"You know Lucy you are so adorable and sexy you caught my eyes from the very first moment"

"H..huh w…hat 'hiccup' 'hiccup' what are you saying"

"Nothing…your lips are so pink so delicate," he said leaning towards her and was very close to her lips when…

'Dishooom' a flying punch hit him hard in the face when that guy grabbed his collar he got a good picture of the attacker, who was none other than _Natsu Dragneel_.

"Stay away from her, you BASTARD. If you don't want to die young NEVER EVER get caught up again"

Natsu delicately grabbed Lucy's arms and legs and princess carried her to their floor. When they reached Gray and Loki were already waiting there huffing and sweating,

"What happened to her?"

"She is drunk"

"No I am not"

"You two take 109 I will be with Lucy"

"But…"

But, until Gray could have completed his sentence door was shut on his face.

* * *

He threw her onto the bed,

"WHERE WERE YOU? ARE YOU ON VACATION? WHY WERE YOU DRINKING? WHY WERE YOU WITH HIM? ANSWER ME" he shouted on top of his voice scaring even Gray and Loki.

Lucy got scared and started crying,

"I got into an accident with a boy who 'hiccup' was ble..eding I t..took him to the hospital. Siegrain paid the expenses they demanded from me"

"YOU COULD HAVE CALLED ME. YOU ARE USELESS NOW I AM PRETTY SURE"

"Why you hate me so much, what have I done? From the very first day I am trying to figure out the reason. Everybody thinks I could be a model but only you are opposing it. Scolding me, calling me u…useless, w…waitress, looking down upon me, e…every day you make me regret why _I fell in love with you_ "

* * *

Story is becoming interesting chapter by chapter, there is more to come if you find it interesting stay tuned. I ship 'NALU' always, the colorful and sweetest couple ever. Let me know your thoughts, comments, suggestions, and requests, through, you know _reviews_.

So, continue reading, reviewing, following and favoring, or maybe all of them. (:p :p)


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Finally I finished writing 9th chapter. SORRY peeps for taking a decade to update. I promise to update frequently. A big hearty THANK YOU to all my readers for approving and praising my story and my work.

 **Disclaimer:** FAIRY TAIL belongs to Hiro Mashima. I am just an aspiring writer.

* * *

 **9\. THE NIGHT TOGETHER**

"What do you think they are doing? ND was in a pretty bad mood" said Loke tensed.

"Yeah, I don't know what's going on. Should I interfere or it will be all right?" replied bemused Gray.

"They were shouting a minute ago and now it's all silent"

"Natsu doesn't seem to tolerate Lucy and now he has to tolerate a what, _drunk_ Lucy. I am not able to figure out what should be my course of action at the very moment"

* * *

 **In the room-**

"Why _I fell in love with you_ " it echoed like, over 10 times inside Natsu's head. He was totally flabbergasted by this sudden confession from that person whom he was interpreting as a cheap and selfish, best said… a swindler. He thought of her as a leech that would suck all the money out from rich guys and then leave them devastated with painful memories. Such type of person can never love they can just fake to be in one.

He gawked at her with zero thoughts running in his mind on top of that to his bewilderment and surprise his heart started pacing first for no reason, he could feel the vibration climbing up his throat, blocking him from uttering a word, a slight reddish tint sparkled on his well shaped cheek bones and was perplexed by the extreme internal happiness and satisfaction he could feel at the moment as if he has achieved something great which was almost impossible.

"What is this feeling, why the hell I am being happy about it, why my senses are skewing? Why my heart and mind are deceiving me, why can't I monopolize them?" he gave a puzzled talk with his right palm over his heart measuring the rate of his heart beat.

"Answer me? What have I done 'hiccup' to get so much hatred? W…why don't you ack…acknowledge my talent? Why Natsu Dragneel? Why" Lucy wobbly walked towards her biggest critic. Natsu was completely zoned out until Lucy grabbed his collar with slight tears rolling down her cheeks and hazy eyes.

"L..Lucy w..what are you doing" Natsu stammered for the first time in his life, he was barely able to speak, his heart was now beating as a drum as his eyes met Lucy's within few inches, the girl who was teasing his heart from a distance is now standing so close to him.

Lucy loosen her grip,

"You are such a dumbass you think I am greedy I…I…work for money. What do you know about me, my life. You…" she was about to charge on Natsu n got misbalanced but to her rescue her hero was there. Without giving a second thought he grabbed her by her waist, protecting her like a soft but sturdy pillow. He bend forward a bit in coarse of catching a falling Lucy with her perfect blond locks swinging in the air and left hand clutching the soft lining of his shirt. She shut her beautiful eyes and cringed a bit in the fear of hitting the ground but as a protective arm slide smoothly around her she slowly opened her eyes to meet his.

Now the orgy was meeting the two chocolate brown ones both pairs a bit wider than usual due to the sudden change of air, Natsu's heart continued its pace… it was now Lucy's turn, her heart started to burn a bit, a sweet beautiful blush started to form on her white cheeks, Natsu's cheeks changed their colors too but to a darker shade.

"You look so s..sexy" said Lucy slowly touching the 10,00000$ face, Natsu's.

"E..EH" said Natsu all shocked, but still not letting go of her and again adjusting their position the way it was before. This time Lucy pulled Natsu's tie,

"Yeah, n u r soooo…" she came all close to ND but before she could complete her sentence she barfed all over him. After this the devil ND was back,

"Hah..h WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO YOU… CRAZY GIRL…you ruined my favorite shirt" busted Natsu. He ruffled his unique pink hairs with anger… trying to find a way to clean up and teach this disaster girl a lesson…he then grabbed her by her hand,

"You come with me"

"Hey! What are you doing" demanded Lucy trying to break through his grip…but couldn't do so his hold was also as perfect as he is.

"I asked what are you doing?" she kept on squawking but he didn't listen and dragged her to 'guess what', the bathroom.

* * *

 **In the bathroom-**

It was a quite luxurious one with a huge white bathtub, an enormous mirror embellished with sapphire stones and emerald green gems, a romantic love shaped shelf, a semicircular crystal white marble based wash basin, and well designed commode.

"Let go of me"

He took her under the shower and without giving any caution unleashed it, the water droplets leisurely rolled down her cottony soft super sexy body slowly damping her. She shrieked, now totally sucked out of her drunken state. Natsu was no less he was under shower too coz he was the one who needed a wash. Lucy gusted out some water over the pink haired guy's face.

"What was this for?" snapped Lucy.

Until now they were totally wet…Lucy's white cold shoulder top now hugging her more tightly than it was before… a hint of her well shaped cleavage could be seen. Natsu could not help but get distracted by it but realized it quickly and jerked her head away. Lucy saw this and freaked out,

"What are you trying to do…don't think you are my boss so you can do anything with me. You are so desperate to kick me out of this office that you came to this" she shouted flying her hands to push him away. But he grabbed her hands and pinned her to the wall behind, jamming her both hands in his one hand. Lucy was baffled… Natsu started walking closer and closer increasing her heartbeat with every step, he was very close to her lips her heartbeat was like going to explode it was so high that it can be heard from outside, she panicked and wrenched her head to the side closing her eyes…it's not like she didn't want it to happen but it was so overwhelming for her and she didn't think it was the right time. But to her surprise the shower went off, she opened her eyes to find out that he was just closing the tap beside her.

"You really think I want to do something to you. What are you thinking? Right now I just want to clean the drunkard that threw all over me" he said and started unbuttoning his shirt.

"AAAAA…what is this insolent behavior" Lucy freaked out.

"You look damn sexy in wet clothes…I wonder what would you look without clothes" said Natsu ogling at Lucy…now showing his perfectly toned abs.

"WHAT!" Lucy gawked at him, completely perplexed.

"Nothing" he said grabbing a towel and throwing another one towards Lucy and zooming out of the bathroom shutting the door behind him.

Lucy shivered with what just happened and ran to shut the door from inside still her heart waltzing inside her… it was so fast she could not find its exact position.

* * *

 **Natsu P.O.V-**

Natsu stood next to the bathroom door placing his hand over his heart, which was acting as if in a race and putting its full effort to be in the first position. Natsu slapped it 4-5 times and bit his lips to slow down the overwhelming feeling of doing something obscene with the girl inside.

"I am weird, I am weird, I am weird. I must go and meet a psychiatrist…that was not expected of me…I was acting complete opposite. I can't imagine myself to say something like this. What will she think of me…if she tell anyone my image is going to scatter."

* * *

 **Lucy P.O.V-**

"What was that…I didn't expect him to say something like this, he was leering at me? I can't understand him… sometimes he looks at me with contempt, sometimes with angst and now a completely different look. OH NO!.. but what I am going to wear, whose room is this, What Natsu is doing here, where did Mr. Siegrain go?" she panicked grasping her head.

* * *

 **In the room-**

Finally with frighten steps she came out draped in bathrobe…Natsu was sitting in a sofa with his legs crossed,

"You were drunk so I brought you to my room…your luggage is in the next room where Gray and Loke are staying. You can go and pick them afterwards for now you can wear one of my pairs otherwise you can…"

"No no…I will wear yours for the time being" she said shying, picking the night suit and rushing back to the bathroom.

"Now a generous Natsu…oh so dreamy. It seems like Natsu is an adventure and I am exploring it day by day. I will never completely understand him I guess. But, his own night suit" she cuddled it kissing and smelling it…. "It smells like Natsu…WOWumm"

She came out and sat on another sofa… afar but in front of ND's sofa, awkwardly scanning the room when her stomach grumbled heavily…

"You are hungry then…."

"Umm.. "

In an instant with swag Natsu dialed for the hotel staff to arrange for the best cuisine.

After the meal,

"Where will you sleep?"

"I will…

"You take the sofa and I will take the bed" he threw a pillow towards her and lay on the bed.

Lucy too lie on the sofa and closed her eyes trying to sleep but couldn't…the flashbacks of the moments she shared with Natsu started coming back to her. On the other hand Natsu was also not able to sleep the dialogue which slept out his mouth coz of her heavenly sexy body was beating his mind, he was teasing her but somehow it became a bit obscene. Both were giving short glances.

"You look damn sexy in wet clothes…I wonder what would you look without clothes" this dialogue acted as a shock to Lucy and she sat with a jerk. Not able to sleep she finally went to sit in the balcony to admire the night sky. Natsu saw her sitting there alone as he was also not able to sleep he went to give her company.

* * *

 **In the balcony-**

Lucy was completely shocked and bit scared to find Natsu beside her, there was a nice silence then,

"Why r u not sleeping…do you want the bed…I am neither giving it up nor sharing" said Natsu like a kid.

"Hehhh…you sleep I don't have a problem sleeping in sofa"

"That's great! But how did you got drunk"

"Siegrain asked me to have a drink with him… I agreed but I knew you are going to burst on me so in flow I drank few glasses" Lucy moue at Natsu.

'Cough cough' "BTW … do… you remember what you said when you were drunk"

Lucy contemplated but could not remember in her mind she was thinking that she was on the verge of confessing but she retrained herself, oblivious to the scenario.

"I was a angry outburst I guess"

"Yeah it was but other than that…" Natsu looked at her with hopeful eyes.

"Nothing…I don't think anything other was there"

"Okey" Natsu frowned phrasing himself. "What are you searching in the night sky…missing Gray" he sneered.

"I guess I am"

"Oh really! As I see you are perfectly normal now so I think you are free to spend a naughty night with Gray, _just the two of you_ " he sneered again with a hidden anger.

"I didn't mean that"

"Or maybe you meant…as of now you are chasing after him right, _your ideal man_ "

"You…"

"I am off to sleep close the balcony door tightly before going back to your sofa" he cut her off mid sentence strolling back to his bed.

"What an obnoxious man can't speak at least a single sweet word"

* * *

 **In the room-**

With rage Lucy came back thumping her foot and threw herself on the sofa and tried had to sleep but AC was on and she was cold she saw that a blanket was on the bed but she doesn't want to go to the bed so she searched the entire cupboard but was empty. She decided to go with the only option she had but to her despair Natsu was jabbing it under his palm. By this time Natsu was already asleep or _did he_.

Lucy tiptoed and tried to slide it out of his hold but in this attempt she lost her balance and landed on top of Natsu, the black orbs went active… there was an eye lock. Lucy could hear his soft breath and so did Natsu…her right palm was over his heart and was able to feel his increased heartbeat. Lucy's silky golden locks were falling on his face. Lucy could admire the ruffled pink locks which always look electrified and perfect by the gel, Natsu gripping her tightly.

"Opps Sorry" Lucy jolted up and ran back to her sofa and faked to sleep, Natsu gave a perplexed look.

* * *

 **Next Morning-**

Lucy woke up by the vibration of her alarm at 8:30 but found something strange when she realized that she was wrapped in a blanked she gave a look at Natsu who was still sleeping. Smiling pleasantly and wishing herself good morning she ran to the next room to get back her luggage. She brushed in a jiffy took her white full sleeves top having a blue right breast pocket and a blue skater skirt she took out the cute mickey mouse inner with a sigh and a towel rushed to the bathroom(she wanted to finish her daily routine before he could wake up).

When she was putting her clothes on she realized she dropped her panties on the floor,

"Oh no I dropped it…how clumsy…but I think he must be asleep now so it will easy to go and get it"

She opened the door slightly and ran her eyes around the floor then suddenly the panty dangled in front of her eyes,

"Are you searching for this childish panty" Lucy snatched it out "Are you clumsy enough to drop them on the floor" he smirked.

After she came out,

"Do you really wear stuffs like that? Did you drop them accidentally or intentionally?" he mocked Lucy frowned. "Ready my breakfast I am going to take a bath"

Lucy ordered bread and peanut butter jam as she was instructed with an espresso. Natsu came out in a towel tiny droplets sliding through his sexy brawny body. Lucy again was drooling.

"GO OUT! I am changing, come when I ask"

Lucy fidget and moved out in a haste.

Lucy heard Natsu sneezing continuously,

"What happen, are you having a cold" she barged in.

"W..was that… AAAchooo p..peanut butter AAAAchoo"

"Yeah…"

"What the hell…AAAchoo did you do AAAchooo I am allergic to it"

* * *

This chapter ends here. Finally something romantic ignited between the two. The romantic scale is going to increase. Tuned in to enjoy every bit of it by following and favouring.

I ship NALU always.

You can suggest, complain, appraise, request using the only source review. So keep reviewing. (;p)


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Hello peeps…m very excited my unexpected fate has completed 10 chapters (:D :D). This happened all coz of your support and appreciation. It would be great if this chapter could get 50 reviews. Tell me which chapter is your favorite. (:D) I am working on another story _'_ _ **Flame V/S Star'**_ , look forward to it. If you have not read my one shot "Cupid Transformation" go check it out… it's hilarious. I hope you will like it.

(Lucy is 19 years old not 17(sweat drop) bit change in the plot)

 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **10\. UNBELIEVABLE**

"S..S…Sorry Sir, I didn't intend to, I didn't know about your allergy. Minerva said it's your favorite so I…" she said big tears rolling down her cheeks.

"What Minerva! A..A..ACHOOO. Let me ask her" said Natsu little furious.

"Minerva how can…ACHOOO you be are so ACHOO careless"

"What happened ND? Why are you sneezing?"

"W..Why A…A…A didn't you tell Lucy about my peanut butter allergy ACHOOO"

"WHAT she gave it to you, that cunt. Why would I miss such an important point I m your PA and I care for you…I specifically told her about your allergy and to avoid peanut butter completely, but that time she gave a weird smile I knew she was up to something." said Minerva shinning sly smile. "Let her be… you have a cup of hot chocolate or your favorite fiery tea or better have an anti-allergic med take some rest and you will be perfect like ever"

"Hmm" replied Natsu glaring at Lucy.

Lucy knew she was in trouble Natsu will dice her, mince her and will feed her to hungry lions.

"Go get Gray," he said in a calm but threatening voice.

"So..sorry, Sir"

"Get Lost"

"S...Sir"

"Can't you Listen, GET LOST" he shouted on top of his voice scaring Lucy to the roots.

More tears rolled down and she ran to get Gray. Meanwhile, Natsu ordered fiery tea.

"What happen Natsu, why you called, what happened to Lucy why is she crying?"

Natsu was writing something and handed it over to Gray. It read-

' _I will not be there while signing the deal you take care of it. Supervise that blond fool and don't let her mess today's photo shoot'_

Gray gawked at Natsu who just sneezed some more and pointed towards the bread with the peanut butter.

"SHE GAVE YOU THAT! Are you alright? We can cancel the deal."

"No need… do as I said" "A..A..Achoo"

"You are fine with it," asked Gray and Natsu just looked away. Gray sighed and left.

* * *

"Lucy we have to stick to the course but without Natsu"

"WAAAAN…it's all my fault but I didn't know about his allergy" she started crying harder.

"Stop crying he will be alright and moreover we don't want a whining model, right." he mocked. "Go wash your face and come, your beautiful eyes started to swell"

"You want me to touch this sweet face a bit more, right. No Problemo!" Loki mocked and winked too.

"Why?" Lucy asked sweetly beneath her tears.

"I am your beautician right… I will have to fix a swell face"

Lucy forced a smiled and went to wash her face.

* * *

"Where is Mr. Dragneel… Mr. Gray, I don't see him"

"Sir actually a problem arose… he is unwell so I m in charge of this deal now"

"OK then…nothing can be done I guess. Ok…hmm..yeah. So, Mr. Gray, we have decided to shoot at 5 different locations for those 5 different winter wears. Are you cool with it?"

"Yeah…totally fine." he smiled.

"Perfect! Let's go then"

* * *

 **Lucy P.O.V-**

Why is Minerva doing this to me? What have I done to her? Why she hates me…why she has a big contribution to my destruction. Why is she worsening my situation? Natsu is going to hate me more.

I wanted him to be there for my very first photo shoot but he is not.

But I should be extremely careful not to mess the photo shoot or he is going to throw me out of this office and even Gray cannot help. Maybe if this shoot ends smoothly he will see me in a new light.

"You look damn sexy in wet clothes…I wonder what would you look without clothes"

"Why r u not sleeping…do you want the bed…I am neither giving it up nor sharing"

Yesterday was pretty good… he saved me from Siegrain, we spent the night pretty well. Yesterday was mysteriously good. (smiles)

Even morning started pretty well,

"Are you searching for this childish panty. Do you really wear stuffs like that?" she blushed with a mixed feeling of happiness and embarrassment.

"Lucy are you ready come out next shoot will start within 10 minutes," said Loki knocking on the bathroom door.

* * *

For the magenta color sweater, they were shooting in her room (not 108 but 109). She had to pair it up with shredded light blue jeans. Second, they want to shoot for the orange sweater for which they went to a park and before a tree where leaves were falling some shots were taken. Lucy went with Gray and Loki in her vanity van, a temporary one of course. She matched it up with denim shots. Then they went to a swimming pool for shooting for the American striped sweatshirt. They went to a mall having a snow world for shooting for the Christmas overcoat, with some ice-cream and some ice balls adding up the energy and fun… ice skating was improvised too. It took her some time to shoot for it coz it was her first experience. Lucy was enthralled but with a bit of guilt in her mind. For the illusion one, the last one, they went for shopping in the mall… no, actually it was an impression. She shot with some shopping bags in hand. Finally, they were back in the hotel.

"Let's sign the deal Mr. Gray and we would be glad to ask for some more unique designs from you. These designs were fabulous and Miss. Lucy was really perfect. She did a great job her posters will be up by 1st of Jan, her poster will blast through the New Year"

"Thank You, Sir, m honored. I would happily create some designs for you" smiled Gray.

They signed the deal and shook hands confirming their future expedition.

It was already been over 5 hours when they arrived. Natsu was already up and was feeling better (from inside but not in his head).

* * *

 **Natsu P.O.V-**

You didn't do it right, Lucy..you didn't. You tried to play with me…with Natsu Dragneel… you have to pay for it _I will see to it_. For the first time in my career, I was not there to sign a deal _all coz of you_. Why would you do that?

"Oh right… I was being nice to her so she must have thought that Natsu is not a field of concern anything…she can play her cheap tricks" he said grinding her teeth.

Then something struck him,

" _I regret why I fell in love with you_ "

"You regret right, be ready to regret as hell, _Lucy Heartfilia_ ," he said glaring.

At this time Minerva called.

"That's it! I have got the key to show you your right place…now what will you do, Heartfilia" he smirked.

* * *

All three of them (Gray, Lucy, Loki) went to meet Natsu,

"You are up already! How are you feeling now?" asked Gray bit surprised.

"I am good in fact… Perfect. But a situation crawled up for you and Loki"

"What happen?" asked Loki.

"Actually Lyon waltz into ND Fashion House, he finally agreed to do the shoot"

"WHAT?"

"Yup and he is waiting for you both to show up. You were designing his shoot robes, right, and you know, he is not someone to wait and a very moody person. Minerva called 10 min before so you should hurry up"

"Ok…but what about u and Lucy…you are not coming"

"We don't need to show up…we will check out as decided. You can take a taxi. Don't worry about Lucy I will drop her"

"But why to take a taxi we can go together"

"Do as I say, Got it?"

"Ok," said Gray with a suspicious look and zooming out with Loki following him.

* * *

 **In room 109-**

When they were packing their bags,

"I think Natsu is up to something, I can see it. He is acting all weird… I doubt if Lucy is in safe hands. They are like rivals… always at each other's neck and after what happened in the morning, he is not going to spare her…I am a bit worried for her" frowned Gray.

"Yeah… me too. But we can't rule him out and btw what worst could happen. He will scold her, bully her with his words... that's it. You are worrying for nothing"

"I hope"

They left for ND Fashion House in a jiffy.

* * *

 **At 6 'o' clock-**

"Lucy, go pack your belongings we will leave at 7 'o' clock," said Natsu.

"OK," said confused Lucy.

'He is acting all normal what's the matter. He was very angry at that time…is it not the silence before destruction. Oh, God! Please save me' she thought all puzzled and went to pack her bags.

"Maybe he doesn't hold grudges for that long, maybe he is totally fine now and doesn't want to stretch the matter any further. I don't know whats the matter is but we will be alone the whole trip. Yuhoo" she chirped happily.

* * *

"Are you ready Lucy it's time to check out?"

"Yeah…I am"

"Ok then let's go"

* * *

 **At the parking-**

Lucy was waiting with her luggage for Natsu to come and receive her, Natsu's car arrived, Lucy was about to open the rear door when car'ss front door window glided down,

"Arey…you are still here? You don't want to go home or what? I think you are in love with his hotel" he mocked.

"Huhh we were supposed to go together, right?" asked perplexed Lucy.

"Who said! I never said that we are going along. I planned this the whole time, I was very disturbed when you tricked me thinking of ways to show you what is... _Natsu_ Dragneel, is when Minerva called and a ploy popped into my head. I knew if Gray and Loki were there they would never let me do something to you so I send them... and btw…I would never take YOU with me. So, Miss Lucy Heartfilia…GOOD BYE…See you tomorrow"

"Then how m going to…"

"That's your business. You should have thought that before you played that cheap trick. Now, _redeem_ …m off" he said smugly and drove away.

"Heyyy STOP…Nat…." she shrieked before falling down on her knees and sobbing.

He can still see the image of Lucy in his mirror…

"Good for you" smiling smugly he vanished out of her sight.

* * *

"What a creep leaving me behind just like that. Didn't even thought how m going to go back. Just for his pity revenge …but I didn't do it intentionally. He could have done that in any other way but this" she said all tearing up.

"What m going to do now…(sniff) (sniff)" she started to snivel, grabbing her head in despair. "I could call levy she would come and get me," she said hope in her eyes.

She searched her bag and realized she forgot her phone at her house and was out of money too.

"Oh no! Now what?" she said squatting down and pressing her face over her hands.

She felt something furry brush by her with horror she fell back to find it was nothing other than a cute white cat.

"Oh little, fella! You are also by yourself, devastated and in full stress, away from home and missing your mom or are you lost. M no different… I can feel your pain, not like others who just take people as objects like…like dolls who won't feel the pain however you treat them and if they do it's not of their concern. They can play with their feelings however they like" she said fondling the furry animal.

"Charla… Charla…where are you? Oh you naughty girl so you are here." a girl with long blue hairs emerged. "Thanks for holding my baby girl" she chirped grabbing Lucy's hands tightly.

"Oh it's not a big deal btw it was not me... she ran into me and who won't coddle such a pretty cat," said Lucy wiping her tears and forcing a smile.

"Hey, what happen…. were you crying? Tell me if there's a problem I will be at your service to compensate what you have done for me"

"It's not a big deal…m fine"

"I don't think so…just tell me nah…problems should be shared"

"I m stranded neither a means to contact nor to go back home. M left with very less money…so" she started to snuffle.

"Uff that's it…no more crying I have my car I will drop you. Tell me your location" said Wendy sweetly,

"What!" muttered Lucy, astonished.

"Yeah… now tell me"

"I live in Magnolia"

"Seriously"

"What is it far away?" panicked Lucy

"No, m going there. I live in Magnolia too" with this both grinned.

"BTW what's your name?"

"I am Wendy…and ur"

"I am Lucy…Lucy Heartfilia"

"Nyc…wait here let me bring my car" "Come on Charla"

"Hop on"

Lucy nodded and shrunk inside keeping her bags in the boot space.

* * *

 **Road Trip –**

"I kind of feel like as I have seen you before but where, m not sure about it maybe…"

"You must have seen me in Magnolia while taking a ride he he hee hee," Lucy said awkwardly, cutting her mid-off sentence.

"Yeah maybe," said Wendy, confused.

"Ok… may I ask why you were in Hargeon, did you had any companion or was alone touring?"

"You sure do ask a lot of question…"

"Heh," Wendy giggled.

"I came here in case of work with my 3 colleagues among them 1 is my boss. He is a demon the most heartless person I have ever seen without giving a thought how m going to go back... left me alone under the black sky. Thank God you came to my rescue"

"Hehh…but how can there be such a rude person. If you don't mind I will bother you with another question?"

" _Okay_ go on"

"Things don't go well between you two?…I mean you are not in unison, I guess, your opinions vary"

"We can say that," said somber Lucy.

"Ok… no more questions and btw we entered Magnolia just now. Guide the way to your house"

* * *

 **Outside Lucy's House-**

"This one," said Lucy pointing.

The car stopped.

"Thank you so much for dropping me…m at your debt…reach out for me when you need my help I will help you out"

"What's this Lucy san don't take me as a stranger…we are friends now…right?" said Wendy with Goofy eyes.

"Yup... but still"

"No buts… friends don't do favors or return it they take it as a token of love"

"Ok ok… got it miss blue hair" both laughed.

"I hope to meet you soon"

"Me too"

"Ok then… see ya"

"See yaa... bye"

* * *

Wendy drove away…when Lucy was about to enter her house Levy tapped her,

"Where were you?"

"Lev…"

"Why are you coming this late?"

"Actually I was…"

"Why didn't you call me?"

"I didn't coz…"

"Why didn't you pick my calls"

"I was not…"

"Who drop you?"

"Uff ho Levy-chan take a deep breath…will you? Asking so many questions in one go as if your train is leaving" she giggled. "I will tell you in detail"

"Lu-chan a typewriter came for you…with a stack of papers"

" _Typewriter_ for me…are you sure it's not the wrong address"

"No, a driver came and said it was for you"

"Driver? Whose driver?"

"No idea…he gave it and vanished" Lucy shrugged with this.

* * *

 **Lucy's Room-**

Lucy went and checked her phone before anything and typewriter mystery was solved…a message was there by the name _Natsu Dragneel_. It said-

"I hope you reached home…m sending a typewriter with some documents…I want you to type the documents all over again. _C_ ome and give the typed documents to me at 7 'o' clock sharp at my house. Below the address-

X777-Dragons Palace, Magnolia"

* * *

 **1 hour before-**

 **Natsu P.O.V-**

"She must have hired a taxi by now or is she…"

"Why do I care…she is not a baby she can take care of herself" he shrugged.

"If she is still waiting for me to go back…nah…why…why didn't I suggested her to take a taxi…"

"This was what I wanted so why can't I sit back and enjoy"

Natsu drove away but couldn't able to get over Lucy's distress face. Her tears started to bite him and he felt miserable to have done something this harsh. He fought between his ego, which was stopping him to show up in front of her after stranding her... and his guilt, which took his peace away. After constantly thinking about Lucy and her condition he couldn't help but put on reverse gear.

"Shit…" he said slapping the steering and riding back to find her.

But to his shock she was not there.

"Where did she go? Oh no what have I done…now where to find her" he said, worried.

After interrogating with the hotel staffs and some visitors he finally found out that she went with a girl, with this news finally his heart was at ease (wink).

* * *

"NATSU DRAGNEELLLLLLL…despicable …jerk…creep…dork…flame brain….aargh…humph…if I get a chance to kill somebody it will be you, DRAGNEEELL"

"What happen Lu-chan?"

"See this," said Lucy handing her phone.

"He didn't drive me home…left me alone in an unknown place so far away from home and now stuffing me with such a huge pile of documents to type. M I not tired?….Insensitive…cold- hearted" he cursed him throwing her fists in the air.

"Seriously, I didn't expect him to do something like this…what's with him…why he can't leave you alone" Levy muttered angrily.

"God knows… I am still figuring out what really could be the reason for him to hate me….I don't deserve to be hated just coz m a waitress"

"But it's not the time for you to think…it's time to work….it's already 9 'o' clock you have to hurry up if you really want to hand over the assignment to him by 7 'o' clock"

"Yeah…why I left 'Fairies on loose' and choose this hell…I regret this decision of mine"

"It's still not late... smack your resignation across that asshole's face and join us" Levy beamed.

"I can do that Levy-chan but that's what he wants…and I don't want to feed his pity pride" Lucy scowled. "Okay Levy-chan we will chat tomorrow you go and sleep…m going to take a hot shower and then will do the assignment"

"No Lu-chan I will help you with that and I have cooked dinner…let's have a bite first and then work"

Lucy quickly soaked herself joined by her squishy Plue and then LULE pair had their sumptuous meal and went to work. The typewriter was kind of old some keys needed extra efforts to type…

"He is the biggest tycoon…so rich but can't afford a good typewriter…huh"

It took around 5 hours to complete and finally, they went to sleep.

* * *

 **Next Day –**

She woke up at 6 'o' clock wrapped up her regular routine… wore a pink samset top paired it with ankle length distress jeans topping that with her strawberry fragrant perfume and a slight makeup admired herself in front of the mirror,

"Now have to go to that freak's house…. Btw, what it will be like to visit the business tycoon's villa…and what's with this quirky name Dragon Palace…whatever"

She said and went to find it…somehow she reached there…after consulting the guards at the main gate she finally entered,

It was a luxurious bungalow with a wide and beautiful yard covered with colorful flowers and a dragon shaped fountain in the middle.

"WOW…such a pretty house," said Lucy all mesmerized. "I guess Dragneel has some serious liking towards Dragons" she chuckled.

She reached the door and rang the bell… the person who opened the door flabbergasted Lucy…she was none other than, Wendy…

"W..W...Wendy?"

"Lucy?"

"This is your house…I think I miscalculated…"

"Why, whom do you expect?"

"Natsu Dragneel"

"Then it's not a miscalculation…m her sister Wendy Dragneel"

"WHAT!"

* * *

Here comes the end of the 10th chapter. The next chapter will be released by next Sunday.

So njoy this chapter and wait for the coming one. hope you like this one.

Press 'follow' button to stay updated with coming chapters. 'Comment/review' if you like it. if you like my work or the story you can click 'favorite'.

Byee...see you in the next chapter...(:D :D)


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER:** Fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima, I am just an aspiring writer.

 **11\. CATASTROPHIC TWIST**

"What!" Lucy gaped. "This is so unreal…I think m day dreaming, can you pinch me. OUCH…so it isn't a dream" she said rubbing her arm.

"Yeah…but why are you so surprised…ok…first come inside"

Lucy stepped inside and out of a sudden a gust of air brushed her face…it was a weird sensation bit sweet too…she got a feeling that Natsu is somewhere near. Before she could figure out what was going on, what tricks her body or mind was playing on her… she got distracted by the glamorous shine from the house. It was gigantic, beautiful designs of flowers, butterflies, birds and dragons embellishing the ceiling, and the marble floor capable of blinding your eyesight from its gleam.

"WOW" Lucy scanned around the house looking all awestruck.

"Hehhh…it's a wonder created by Natsu san…it's all his preference"

Hearing Natsu's name Lucy's excitement drowned completely…

"Ohh" she frowned.

Come here, sit,

"Ok…tell me Lucy san why are you here"

"Actually I work for him…in ND fashion House…he asked me to bring the assignment he gave me…so"

"Oh…but he could have done that in the office... why to bother you"

"That you should ask your rude brother" she mumbled and gave an awkward laugh.

"Hehh…did you say something?" she smiled all confused.

"No no nothing… just it's difficult to predict him"

"Yeah…true" Wendy grinned.

"What is he doing?" asked Lucy searching for him.

"Either watering his plants NO maybe playing with his cat"

"WHAT…IMPOSSIBLE!" She jerked backward with utter denial.

"Hehhh…it's the truth Lucy san"

A woman with shiny silver hairs, pink gown, glowing skin and heavenly blue eyes climbed down the stairs…

"Who…who is that pretty lady" asked astonished Lucy tapping Wendy's shoulder.

"She…she is my Lovely, dearly…grand mom…Grandine" said Wendy running over to her in return she kissed her forehead,

"My sweet Little Wendy"

"Lucy san… we call her Gama"

"Hello Gama…m Lucy Heartfilia, nice to meet you"

"Hello dear, God Bless You" both smiled.

"Lucy san can you find your way to Natsu san's room I have to check on breakfast and bring Gama's coffee" Wendy bit her lips in apologetic way.

"Sure…can you guide me?"

"Yeah…go upstairs turn right and then left and you will find it"

"Ok thanks…" said Lucy and off she went.

* * *

 **Lucy POV-**

"Natsu's choice is a top notch…of course that's expected from the president of Fashion House. And What Wendy, his sister, out of everything I never expected that to happen… brother stranded me and sister came to help…total opposite personalities…why he has anger god sitting on his nose…no doubt he is a fan of dragons…spitting fire is his hobby" murmured Lucy swinging her hands in disbelief.

I followed Wendy's direction but where is his room…such a big house doesn't people get lost here…where… where I guess this is the one…

* * *

She entered into a room where black aura was overflowing …

"What is this room" she said bit scared and scanning around.

There was a guy with jet black hairs resting on the bed…as soon as he saw Lucy he scrambled and pointed towards her…

"Anna…Anna baby you are back…you came to see me…I knew you will come…I knew"

"Anna? Who's he?" muddled Lucy.

"Excuse me…he is Master Zeref Dragneel" Lucy turned around and found none other than the meatball, Elfman.

"Elfman! What are you doing here?" she questioned all confused.

"Hey Lucy…you come with me I will tell you…"

"Anna Anna…where are you going…"

"Master Zeref you take rest…" he said and closed the door.

* * *

"Actually I am a lackey here…I have 2 more companions… Kinana and Warren"

"Ohh…I thought you would be some wrestler... hehh" she joked awkwardly.

"I am a Man I do what to do"

"Ohh I get it know" she snarled first then pucker hopelessly.

"BTW where's Natsu's room"

"Past 2 room"

"Ok"

"He doesn't make any sense…poor Elfman" she muttered to herself.

* * *

Finally she knocked on the door,

"Come in" a familiar voice crackled.

"Oh it's him" Lucy jumped with anxiety.

She opened the door-

"Sir, here are your…" Lucy was thunder bolted by what she saw, Natsu was patting a blue cushion kind of thing with a straight face, literally.

After staring for over a minute she finally figured out it was a cat, a blue one though, as weird as his owners hairs,

"Keep it on the table and leave" blabbered the pink haired jerk.

"Uh…okey" said confused Lucy and was about to leave when,

"You reached… home safely?" said Natsu with a bit of concern.

"Why you ask…it has nothing to do with you" said vexed Lucy and strode outside.

"Lucy Stop!" Natsu called but Lucy ignored and was about to leave the room when,

He ran towards her and grabbed her wrist and yanked her inside his room,

"Don't walk away when m talking" he snarled, tightening his grip causing Lucy to wince.

"What do you want can't you leave me alone" said Lucy teary eyed, with this Natsu twitched and let go of her hand with a flinch.

"You know how hopeless I was…no money, no phone. If Wendy wouldn't have offered to help how you think I would have managed my way back. Instead of coming back to help, you loaded me with 200 pages to type. I didn't imagine you could be so insensitive…instead of saying sorry you still act cool"

Natsu looked at her quietly then,

"I…I don't say sorry to anyone"

Lucy stared at him blankly then,

"Sir, do you have anything else to say" she said with a straight face.

He checked the assignment, couldn't find any fault and waved the green flag.

She tramped out without any word,

"Arrogant jerk…you wait and see how I will make you to say Sorry" she grimaced.

* * *

Lucy was heading for the main door when Wendy stopped her,

"Lucy san can you have breakfast with me before leaving"

"No Wendy why bother I will…"

"It's not a bother Lucy san…it's your first time coming to my house n m not letting you go without a bite"

"But.."

"No buts Lucy dear…I too want you to have breakfast with me" Grandine smiled.

"Ok if you insist"

Grandine made her to sit beside her in the dinning table, which was actually Natsu's seat.

Natsu ambled towards the breakfast table all dressed up for work when he saw Lucy sitting in his place,

"What are you doing...that's my place"

"I told her to... you sit opposite to her on my other side"

Natsu glared at her and Lucy glared back, she was already burning inside coz of the ignorant behavior he showed a while ago.

* * *

 **After the breakfast-**

"Natsu you should take Lucy with you...you are both heading for the office btw" said Grandine.

"There's not a need gama..."

"Oh dear don't be shy"

"Ok" she said forcing a smile.

* * *

 **Outside the house-**

"I don't want to go with you" she said looking other way.

"Who is insisting?" he shrugged .

"What!" Lucy sneered.

Natsu went with his car and Lucy followed with a cab,

"Fuck Sorry...not even a guilt feeling he retain...dork. Arrogant as always, my love is a waste... huh...ugh" she punched the rear side of driver's seat.

"Heyyy" he frowned.

"Sorry" she pouted awkwardly.

"See even m acting crazy, but at least I know the manners" she rolled her eyes. "By Gods grace today is the best day I could expect now... I get to work under Gray, learn how designs and dress are engendered and best of all I don't have to see that jerk's face for 2 days now..yeahh puff"

* * *

Happily she marched into the dragons castle her "hell dorm" the Fashion House, she was heading for Gray's work place when,

"Hey Blondie" Minerva called. "Can you give this espresso to ND, Eileen is calling me"

"But but...how can I..."

"Do as said, now go he is waiting" she said and ran.

"Tch...what a bad fortune m born with... when m determined not to see him...circumstances arises somehow...Oh God just let it pass" she prayed.

She was grinding in her own thoughts and _'Bam',_ she slammed into her rival, her obnoxious person, the pink haired bastard, Natsu Dragneel, whole coffee spilled all over his blazing white shirt,

He gasped slowly lifting his head from his stained shirt to look at Lucy. He sneered giving a death glare,

"ARE YOU BLIND... you obtuse creature ruined my white shirt completely...BLOCKHEAD" he said and left.

* * *

A tear rolled down Lucy's cheek,

"Why God, why" she closed her eyes in distress and walked on.

"Hey Blondie" Lucy turned around to address the voice it was Eileen's.

"Where are you going you are going to do a photo shoot with me"

"What, really! But m still training..."

"Take this...go and change into this" she cut her mid sentence.

"What's this" she examined it and

"Cat woman costume!" she exclaimed. "But I can't wear it"

"You have no choice... what I said before, remember?"

 _"Be ready for a shoot girl, which can happen to you anytime and I will decide the costume and punishment for you" *Flashback*_

"Today is that day, _go change_ " she said and pushed her inside a room.

A board outside the room said,

"NATSU DRAGNEEL's PERSONAL ROOM"

"Fun begins" Eileen smirked.

* * *

 **In the room-**

It was quite a room, large size mirrors, a restroom where he can take a hot bath after the workout session, a closet where his spare clothes and towels were kept.

At the mean time Natsu was inside the restroom and Lucy was oblivious of his presence. The costume was skimpy and slinky. It has strings in front revealing her cleavage and more of breasts, it was a off shoulder black crop top, black underwear with pink frills, black stockings, black boots, big black gloves shaped as cat paws, cat ears and most of all a cat tail. She wore it and was all embarrassed to step out of the room,

"It's so embarrassing, m uncomfortable in these, how can I go out like this" she said all red faced.

Natsu heard it and came out in what, red boxers, Lucy got startled from sudden door movement and clasped herself to hide her genitals, that obviously was not possible. Natsu came out and was awestruck, was overthrown by her beautiful, hot, sexy body. He couldn't move even a single limb and was bolted to the floor. He gazed her from top to bottom and could neither stop his eyes from staring nor his heart from pounding,

"W...w..w...what are you doing here, why are you dressed like that and stop looking" she freaked.

This shook Natsu from his Disney world,

"'Cough' That I should ask, what are _you_ doing here, in _my_ private room?"

"It's your roo..."

"Yup, so, spying on me, stalking me, seriously you are that desperate for me" he smirked and started walking towards her.

"Look, i didn't knew, it's not like what you are thinking" she said swaying both her hands.

Natsu grabbed her hands together and pinned them to the closet, started ogling with a smirk. Lucy was totally terrified her cheeks tinted deep red by now,

"Oh really, then want should I think. First you spilled coffee all over me, then you trespass into my private room, now you act all sultry and seductive with this scanty cat woman dress...So, what do you say, let's do it" he said with a coquettish grin and a wink.

"W...WHAT, NO...it's Eileen, she want me to change into this and do a photo shoot alongside her...m actually hesitant to step out"

"Ok go, she must be waiting" he said losing his grip, causing Lucy to gawk at him.

She awkwardly ambled towards the door when, Natsu came and _kissed_ her lower back, hard,

"Ahh" she moaned, cringed, her heart stopped for a second, blushed so heavily as if her cheeks are burning, she closed her eyes in pleasure.

"W...W...What was that?" she gaped.

"You have a hickey now, go show it to the world, now it will be fun" he sniggered and started getting dressed.

"What!" she gawped. "Why did you do that, what's your problem, now she is going to explode at me, there will again be an issue, what should I do now" she dropped down, with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Get a grip of yourself and go change" he said and walked towards the door but before leaving he said,

"You don't want to be in trouble with guys, right" Lucy gawked at him, he smiled and left.

"Huh..."she muttered.

She gained some strength and went to change, but before that she looked at the image of the hickey in the mirror,

"Did he just gave me a love bite, he actually _kissed me with his lips_ , is it a dream, if he hates me why would he do that" she beamed. "He smiled for the first time, it was so warm, he looked cute" she blushed.

"He **Kissed** me" she jumped with happiness. "My first love bite from my love"

* * *

"Why didn't you change, what's going on" shouted Eileen.

"I can't wear it, it's too skimpy"

"You don't have a choice, go change, you have already wasted a lot of my time I don't want any further delay"

"Please lady Eileen, I m embarrassed to wear it, I can't do it"

"What's going on here" said Natsu jumping into the conversation.

"ND, tell this arrogant waitress to obey my orders, I asked her to change into these but she dare to talk back at me"

"Heartfilia, why are you being diligent, it's your hobby to mess up things or what?" Natsu smirked.

"W...what!" she gawked.

"What's so surprising, go change or if you can't just accept defeat and resign" he smiled smugly.

"Seriously?" she glared.

"Yeah do that, more over you don't deserve to be here, so what's the loss" taunted Eileen.

Lucy was devastated by now, how could Natsu do that to her, Eileen was no surprise but _Natsu_ , who just did _'that'_ acting as if she was the one to be blamed.

"What's going on, Natsu, Lady Eileen" Lucy's life saver arrived for her rescue, Gray.

"You again" said Natsu bit disappointed.

"Lucy what are doing here, you were supposed to report at my cabin, right?"

"Yeah, but..."

"No buts, follow me" said Gray in a serious tone.

"Gray, I ordered Lucy to..."

"Lady Eileen, she is under me now for 2 days and I don't allow my apprentice to waste time in anything other than my lessons. So, excuse us...Lucy didn't you here, come with me"

"Okey..." said puzzled Lucy.

* * *

"Gray, I have never seen you that serious, is there anything wrong" asked Lucy when they went out of their sight.

"Really, that means it worked" he grinned.

"Huh?"

"It was my brilliant acting to pull you out of that situation" he beamed.

"Really!" she chortled pulling his hand. "Thank you, you are the best" she grinned.

"Mention not. Let's go and have fun at learning fashion design" he grinned.

* * *

 **Gray's workplace-**

"Meet Meredy, my assistant" said Gray pointing at a girl with pink pony tail. "She is Lucy Heartfilia"

"Hii Lucy"

"Hii"

"See these are the new dresses that being prepared for tomorrow's New Year party for the ramp walk. This gown is specifically designed for Eileen" it was a royal blue empire waist mermaid gown with diamonds sprinkled all over.

"Wow" she exclaimed.

"Your work is to attach a net at the bottom half of this dress. Meredy will assist you"

"Okey" she smiled.

"And we are also working on the designs which AND delegates asked for, let me show you how we create designs"

"Oh right, I have to take Natsu's signature on this design which is already complete, I will just go and come"

Lucy thought something and then,

"Gray don't bother yourself I will get it done"

"Are you sure, he will taunt you for sure"

"That's not a big deal for me I will handle him"

"Ok then... take it"

* * *

 **Natsu's Cabin-**

Lucy knocked,

"Sir, may I come in"

"Lucy, yeah come come" he mocked.

"Sir, first design for AND company is complete. Take a look at it"

She placed the file on the table, Natsu was looking at it,

"You must be happy... Gray saved you, again" he said without lifting his head.

"Yeah I am, at least someone is there for me who takes stand for me, not like others" she rolled her eyes.

"Why don't you just resign and get over with these gimmicks"

"Why don't you stop trying and let me work properly, peacefully"

"Oh yeah"

" **Yeah**. You are unpredictable you know, it was not my fault, yeah I was hesitant to step out but, it was you, you did...that and..." she blushed avoiding eye contact.

"What, tell me, come on tell me" he smirked. "Hickey, it's called hickey, so, now you are falling for me right, now you love me, I know you liked it"

"NO" she shrieked. "I don't love you, I don't even like you... in fact I hate you, you got that"

With this Natsu got up from his chair,

"So you hate me"

"Yeah... I hate you, I hate you, I hate you" she squawked.

"If you hate me so much then I will give you one more reason to hate me" he said and bit her on her neck.

"Ahh" she moaned, she got goose bumps all over her body, a chill ran down her spine, she pushed him away and gaped.

"Now try and hide this" he smiled smugly.

"You PERVERT" she shouted and ran out of the room.

* * *

She ran inside a washroom to catch her breath, there was no one inside at that time,

"Why is he doing this to me, why, why" she saw herself in the mirror and it was there the new hickey,

"Why he is acting as a pervert? Now he is using these cheap tricks to throw me out of this office. Now how m going to hide this... what m going to say, if Gray asks me how come I have a Love bite in such a short time" she frowned.

* * *

This chapter ends here. Follow this story to stay updated with future chapters.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N-** Sorry friends for such a long delay...its almost a year since I posted. It's like ages I have not written. Actually when fairy tail ended...which was not a ending we were expecting. I lost interest and readers traffic was dropping drastically, so writing was a long distant relative to me. As you know by the title I wanted to write this on New year's eve but somehow it got , then some of you really wanted me to complete my story...which gave me a lot of motivation, I was also hoping to complete my story...so finally I decided to write...and here it is. It is the longest chapter I have written ever. Hope you like it.

 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. I am just an aspiring writer.

 **12\. HAPPY NEW YEAR**

IT's 31st December, a nice welcoming morning, birds chirping in chorus, a soft cool breeze flowing swiftly, clouds mumbling and ambling in the sky, sun peeping out from one corner. Lucy woke up to this pleasant atmosphere. She sauntered towards the mirror and looked into it, she saw 'that', the mark of Lust, the mark of love, the mark of desire, the mark of passion, the _hickey._

"Why did he do this?" she questioned irritatingly caressing her hickey.

"If he doesn't love me then why he makes situation difficult for me...if he has no feelings then he should stay away, **Jerk**. Maybe this is fun for him, he likes irritating me and it's for sure that to throw me out of his office he can do anything, he can cross any level... can take any route, but at least he should stick to his rules if he hates me then he should restrain himself from doing these cheep tricks he should not complicate my love, my situation, my emotions, my thoughts. He was playing with me unaware of my rampaging heart, he doesn't know how scared I was, I had goose bumps all over my body, a chill ran down my spine when he did that. Yesterday somehow I managed to get outta there"

 **Lucy's Memory-**

"Why is he doing this to me, why, why"

"Why he is acting as a pervert? Now he is using these cheap tricks to throw me out of his office. Now how m going to hide this what m going to say, if Gray asks me how come I have a Love bite in such a short time"

"Ummm...hmm..." she pursed her lips. Called Gray.

"Thank god I had the phone with me" she murmured to herself.

"Hello"

"Hello Gray... m Lucy"

"Yeah what happened, where are you"

"Gray I want to go home...m not feeling well I want to take rest"

"WHAT...what happened. Where are you, tell me I will take you"

"No no I will manage...you don't worry"

"How's that...how can you manage...I will drop you"

"It's Fine...I will go. I just wanted to ask you for leave"

"It would have been great if we could have worked together but ok no problem with me"

"Sorry I too wanted to but..."

"Yeah I understand no complaints you go take rest we will continue tomorrow"

"Ok thank you. One more favor if you could take care of my bag I cannot come to take it back, now"

"Ye..ah" he answered bit confused.

"Thank you, Gray" she hanged.

"It's handled but now the bigger problem is how m going to get out without the hickey being noticed"

"Ummmm...an **IDEA** "

She wrapped her golden locks around her neck and paced out of the office as fast as she can.

"Yesterday I got Lucky but what about today, how m going to hide this" she scratched her head.

"I can wrap a scarf, it will not look weird and I will slip away the situation, yeah" she snapped her finger.

With this brilliant idea and finally with a solution she ran to finish her morning chores. She pulled out a lovely pink dress with a white scarf with pink polka dots wrapped around her neck. She went to scan herself in the mirror...it looked normal, nothing like something hiding under the deceiving scarf or something. Happy with her looks she went to read her newspaper _'Daily Fiore' and have her breakfast,_ she was flipping through the pages when she stumbled upon one article, it was kind of the horoscope of the day, it was written-

 _'Today is a very LUCKY DAY for all the COUPLES, all Lovers, unrequited love or secret lovers... Don't miss this opportunity grab it when u can..._

 _It is foretold that when the clock strikes '12'_

 _If you look right into your love's eyes ..._

 _You are bound to be together for the rest of your lives..._

 _So Clench a rose stem in your teeth,_

 _Tie skates on your feet_

 _Rush to your love don't let time cheat,_

 _Make them yours while your friend play a love beat_

 _And shout I won't accept defeat'_

"What is this...Is it for real. It would be great if this works...then me and Natsu can be together forever" she beamed and started dancing, in the next second she suddenly sat down with a gloomy face

"NO, who wanna be together with that jerk...If I am willing to he is not...he is clearly waiting for the day when I will disappear" she sighed.

"Tomorrow is a mystery..live in present. I am hoping to successfully complete these 15 days that's all for now" she said sighing.

"But on the better side, today is the last day of the year... yeyyyeeh ...this year was full on crazy. First I got a job... as a waitress, but with so many beauties to work with so it was pretty fun...then my childhood dumb idea of meeting my prince charming comes into reality in a weird manner. Then my hidden desire of being a supermodel comes knocking at my door. Now I am working with the guy who I fell in love with at first sight...but on contrary my prince charming is actually a devil with a pretty face...NOW THAT'S CALLED _FAIRY FAIL_ " she mocked.

"Nevertheless it will be great if the coming year is filled with some excitement, fun and maybe a spoonful of romance that would be enough. I don't want any drama...but for now enjoy the last day of the year...yosh. First I will go and invite Levy for today's new year party" she was about to leave but rather went to her dressing table and grabbed a ring, it was her mother's.

"It is my lucky ring...maybe it is not possible that Natsu and I will have an eyelock _exactly at 12 am_ and our fates will interlock but who knows it may help me" with optimism in her breath she left her house.

* * *

 **Levy's House-**

She knocked, Levy opened,

"Hey Lu chan you here?"

"Levy chan" she hugged her tightly, gleaming.

"Lu chan you look so happy"

"Yes, today is the last day of this year and we are going to enter into a new one... I m elated"

"I am delighted for the new year too"

"Levy chan today ND Fashion House is throwing a New Year's Party and you all are invited. Here this is the card, I saved this for you, you, Master, Erza and everyone should come. Even you can bring 'iron shoulder'" she whispered and nudged her.

"Who wants to bring him?" said Levy, blushing.

"You" Lucy laughed.

"Lu chan..." she pouted.

"BTW Natsu called master and personally invited us...he has already sent a card to her"

"He did?" Lucy was amazed. "Ok then meet you at 10...I have to run now"

"KK...cha ney"

"Cha neh"

She reached the main door of ND Fashion House bit scared but adjusting her dress and especially the scarf she stepped in.

* * *

 **FASHION DESIGNER's WORKPLACE -**

Lucy entered waving to Gray and Meledy but to her horror her scarf got stuck with the shutting door AND...DAN TANA...her mark of Love/Hate was waving with her. Before she could grab the situation Gray caught her,

"Hey Lucy what's this" he asked with suspicious stare "This looks like a love bite...how this happen"

"I think Gray sama yesterday night was wild for her" Meledy broke in.

"No...no..no..no it's just an insect bite...it was very big and..."

"I don't think so... I had that I know...it is definitely a love bite" intervened Meledy.

"Ohh I get it now, is this the reason why you left early yesterday..." said Gray, Lucy's eyes widened. "Are you dating someone?" asked Gray with a serious face.

Lucy was burning from inside, she pulled out the scarf and left,

"Where are you going?" asked Gray.

"Will be back in a minute..."

* * *

 **Natsu's Cabin-**

"May I come in"

"You are back yeah.. yeah come in" smirked Natsu. "What happen"

Lucy started staring at him without blinking, she closed the door from behind and slowly removed her scarf,

"Hey wild cat, wanna pounce on me" Natsu mocked. "Or do you need me to bite you like the day before"

"You jerk, am I a puppet to you? Don't joke around with me, do you think it's funny to play with my emotions. You bit me without thinking of the circumstances, have you ever imagined what will happen to you if I disclose your secrets. If I spread the news that you kissed me, you will be doomed. It has already hit the headlines that I am your secret girlfriend, do you want me to confirm that news?" said Lucy ambling towards him.

"You have not done that yet, I thought it will be the greatest breaking news of the month. Finally you got what you wanted. I thought you would blackmail me and demand a thick bundle of money... "

"You..." she grab him by his collar and yanked him "Now feel my pain" and bit him on the neck...kissing hard.

Natsu's eyes widened, a chill ran down his neck, goosebumps all over, heart pouncing like a caged gorilla, he moaned.

Lucy pulled out, Natsu gaping out of bewilderment,

"Tit for Tat, now stay away from me and let me work properly. Don't take me as a weakling just because I don't protest. I am not scared of you. Don't test my patience" spat Lucy and started to leave when she turned around and mocked,

"Now go and spread the news of our love to the world with your own mouth or your own million dollar neck" she chuckled and left.

"That was weird but what she did was amazing. It lifted me as if I am doing weed"

* * *

 **Lucy P.O.V-**

"It was threatening but those vampire diaries series surely helped me. It was nerve wracking m still shaking but 'WOW' it feels great to hit him in the face without actually hitting him. It was so much fun...'Waaah it feels refreshing'. If I am going to hide my neck he should do that too. It was Perrrrfect..." she exclaimed patting herself in the back.

* * *

 **Natsu P.O.V-**

"It hurts...but does it look weird " said Natsu pressing it.

He went to his private room covering his flaming hot freshly made vengeance _bite_ with a handkerchief. When he reached he pulled out and took a good look at it,

" **Fucking DRAGONS**... **what IS this**...it is unbelievable...such skinny, innocent looking girl could do 'this'. She can surely do wonders...truly a wild cat...didn't expect this coming...must be an immense shock getting bit two- two times...after all who bit her" at this flashbacks started scratching his back and he looked behind him, where he first looked at her pretty worried face, then when he pinned her into the wall and then when he kissed her lower back...he didn't knew when he started smiling and blushing.

"What is happening to me...now m in immense shock I guess. First of all what should I do to hide this. I should have a cravat I will hide it with that"

* * *

 **Natsu's cabin-**

He was sitting on his chair when he saw the newspaper laying on his table and the big weird "Love forecast", "Lover's Messenger" news caught his eye...

 _'Today is a very LUCKY DAY for all the COUPLES, all Lovers, unrequited love or secret lovers... Don't miss this opportunity grab it when u can...It is foretold that when the clock strikes '12' if you look right into your love's eyes ...you are bound to be together for the rest of your lives...So Clench a rose stem in your teeth, tie stakes on your feet and rush to your love don't let time cheat, make them yours while your friend play a love song in background on repeat and shout I won't accept defeat'_

"What crap..."he said tossing it. "Something like this doesn't work and if it does I would like to see it. But, whatever I don't wanna see that blondie for the rest of my life. The newspaper should have suggested something about getting rid of someone"

* * *

 **FASHION DESIGNER's WORKPLACE -**

"Lucy where were you?" asked Gray.

"Nothing just went for a cup of coffee"

"You didn't answer my question...where did you got the mark?"

"Gray can we not talk about that for now...I didn't get a chance to learn from you yet, today is the last day I don't want to waste it"

"Ok fine. No problem...Let's start with your training. As you must be knowing today there is a New Year's party and for that our theme is glow in the dark dresses or Fluorescent Dresses. Our all Top Models are going to walk the ramp show are you are also going to rock that stage and..."

"WHAT!"

"Yes...you too...actually Mr. Melon is going to come and he definitely want you to throw some shine on stage...so Absolutely you will be there. Here these are the dresses" he pointed towards a hanger stand were 6 beautiful sleeveless dresses were hanging. All of them were pastel colors, pink, yellow, green, purple, blue and red.

"You are going to wear the pastel green one. Now you can see there are 3 netted stripes on the dresses one on the waist and other two on the lower part. For these parts you will paint fluorescent stripes which will be stitched to them. Meledy is already working on that, you can join her. Learn from her and start working...if you need my help I will be there in the corner sticking fluorescent beads on those dresses"

"Okey... thank you" Lucy smiled.

* * *

"OK" Gray gave a pressed grin and left.

'What happened to Gray, why he is acting all weird...is he really upset about the mark or just stressed coz of work' Lucy thought in confusion. She chucked it and went to do her first job. She was happy.

She painted the stripes, then let them dry in the dryer room. After they were completely dry and was ready to use...she sewed up those into the dresses...and after some pretty embellishment they all looked gorgeous. After that they took some pics of the dresses and did some documentation work. A document all about the pastel dresses.

It was almost 9 'o' clock when they wound up. Everyone was very tired so they went to have a coffee break and had some snacks. At 9:30 Lucy and the other models were called to try on the dresses and have their makeup done. Lucy insisted on wearing that scarf, so Gray splashed some Fluorescent green on her white scarf too. Theme was 'glow in the dark' so they used fluorescent makeup like lipsticks and eyeliners matching their dresses. Loki as always was flirty when doing their makeup. At 10:30 they were all ready... Lucy's hair was swinging with fluorescent green at the ends. Jenny wore purple one, Karen yellow, Yukino pink, Ultear blue and finally Eileen pastel red one, she already has red hairs but still color was added for the effect.

* * *

They went to attend the party, where most of the guests have already arrived some were still waltzing in. Media was there too to capture the astounding party Of the biggest tycoon and everyone's heartthrob ND. Lucy was walking looking down carefully pulling off her fluorescent green pumps when she dashed into her pink haired arrogant boss who was dabbing in his phone and his phone fell.

"Can't you see..." Natsu was about to shout when he saw Lucy Heartfilia...she was glowing like goddess, her charm was out of the world. He stopped everything even his heart and started gazing her coz he had no choice but to keep staring at that pretty face for time endless.

"Natsuuuuu" a short white haired girl shouted running towards him.

"Lisanna" said Natsu shaken from his dream world.

"Yup me you naughty boy where were you I was looking for you" she pouted. "Hey Lucy"

"Heyyy Lisanna" said Lucy and they both shared a hug.

"You look great..." chirped Lisanna grabbing her hand and checking her out, with Natsu looking at Lucy silently and Nalu exchanging looks.

"Btw Natsu did you read today's prophecy. If we look at each other at correct 12 'o' clock we will be together forever...so I want to spend the whole night with you" said Lisanna.

"Come on do you believe such superstitions"

"Yeah I do...it is the truth"

"Maybe but I am busy...I can't stay with you. And you" he pointed towards Lucy who was about to leave

"You stay away from me I don't want to look into _your_ eyes, specifically"

"Fine with me" said Lucy, looking at his cravat at the same time Natsu noticed her scarf both smirked, an electric ray emit out of their eyes and fought and they walked away.

* * *

 **Promotional Hall-**

'BLAST' ...it was a blast. Hall was decorated with blue, red and yellow balloons all over with big maroon curtains. Round tables wore blue velvet table cloth. Lavender flower base danced on them. From the chandelier tinsels dangled and bells tolled. In one corner starters and variety of dishes were kept with large bottles of Champagne . It was a very beautiful scene. Everything looked perfect and festive. It was the perfect place to welcome new year.

"Magnificent" Lucy mumbled.

"Lu chan"

"Lucy"

Two familiar voice echoed. They were from Levy and Erza.

"You guys" exclaimed Lucy and ran towards them, almost tripping but reached. Her girl gang was standing there.

She was so excited she hugged everyone,

"How are you all doing, I missed u all"

"Aww Lucy darling we miss u too and u definitely have huge boobs. It's like melons that's why Mr. Melon selected you" teased Cana. "Is there gona be booze tonight" she whispered.

"Hehh" laughed Lucy awkwardly, "Why not"

"Lucy how are you, everything's fine here ? " asked Mavis "And you look so pretty my dear"

"Thank you, Master, m good" smiled Lucy. "Are you enjoying? Did you bring your partners?"

"Yeah, Jellal is standing there. He was busy but came only coz I insisted" blushed Erza.

"Gajeel went somewhere...You know he was constantly chewing onto his iron pendant. He is weird all the time" said Levy shaking her head and slightly blushing.

"Lucy...where is Gray same?" asked Juvia, shying and tapping her index fingers together.

"Umm...he should be there somewhere" said Lucy awkwardly.

"Hello Everyone...welcome to NEW YEAR's WELCOMING PARTY..." he shouted followed by a chatter of claps.

"There...there he is" said Lucy and looked at Juvia, who already looked mesmerized.

* * *

"Hope you all are having fun and we are going to double the rate just tight your seat belts, not literally." he grinned.

"We have a lot of things lined up for you. There will be cake cutting, Champagne bottle popping, fireworks, a grand feast, captivating masquerade" with this the crowd started whooping... "Yup my friends and finally our Trump Card... Amazing, Spectacular RAMP SHOW" everyone started shouting and clapping hard.

"For now coated within our lovely claps let's welcome our beloved president, girls heartthrob..."

"You are my Prince" shouted Juvia, Gray glanced at her and ignored and Juvia attracted rain clouds.

"Natsuuu DRAGNEEL" shouted Gray, everyone clapped and Natsu glamorously walked the stage to the dais.

"Hello Ladies and Gentleman...I thank you all for being part of this. As anyone and everyone wants to welcome new year in a grand way...so that it becomes a memory of life time. So rest assured you will get what you are expecting and much more. Relieve yourself from any kind of strain, stress, sadness, regrets, disappointments and just think of good memories you had this year and good things that can happen to you the coming year"

Lucy was listening with love in her eyes,

"You can be sweet too my prince charming...this side of yours making me diabetic"

Everyone started clapping and some girls were throwing flying kisses.

"We will commence our celebration by popping champagne and cutting cake. Shall we begin?" asked Natsu.

"Sureeee"

"Definitely" everyone yelled.

A bottle of bubbling Champagne was handed over to Natsu and a big three layered red velvet cake twirled inside and was placed on a round table in the middle of the room,

"I am going to pop this in...1...2...3" everyone was also counting with him and

 **"POP "**

"Now I welcome our guest, Mr. Melon to cut the cake and pave our way to a new beginning" said Natsu and clapped with this everyone joined in, surrounded by all the cheering the cake was cut and distributed.

"Now it's time for our rare 'RAMP WALK'" shouted Gray, who has replaced Natsu at the time of cake cutting.

* * *

Lucy and the other girls were , already standing at the backstage and Minerva was instructing them.

"You all divide in 2 groups of 3. One will enter from the right side and one from the left. Lady Eileen will lead the right group following Karen and then Lucy. Miss Ultear will lead the left one following Yukino and then Jenny. First you will walk alone, then in groups and finally together. Everyone with me?" said Minerva and everyone nodded.

Lucy was nervous it's not like it is the first time she is on stage or doing ramp for first time but this is the very first time she is doing this fashion show as a ND Fashion House's model. She was buoyant but scared too.

When Gray called they walked in, lights were off. First Eileen stepped in but for everyone she was just a red blub, then Karen followed and then Lucy...her girl gang, their partners, Gray, Loki were the ones who were whooping and shouting more excitedly, coz they knew the green light was none other than their friend _Lucy_. Then the other group walked in. They all twirled... their hair ends started bouncing with them, their eyes, lips, dress and shoes, even Lucy's scarf was glowing in the dark. She was the only one whose neck was twinkling. When the show was over and girls bowed crowd cheered with their hearts out.

"Thank you...thank you. I am glad you all appreciated our work a..." Gray was cut off mid-sentence by a tall old man.

"I want to say something. May, I..."

"Sure August sama...it will be out honor"

* * *

"Ladies and Gentleman give it up for the mentor, producer, music director August sama" everyone applauded as August walked the stage.

"Hello, Everyone Happy New Year in advance. As you know who I am and must be knowing that I am the mentor and producer of pop queen Brandish" everyone cheered.

"Gray, man I love this. We were actually looking for something exactly like this. Brandish is going to release her new album soon for that we need this kind of outfit. The red one and the green one were the best. The green one, **who is she?** She was the only one with her neck glowing, I Love that idea, I would like to meet her. Do you all agree with me or I am the only one dumbfounded here?"

"WE LOVE IT"

"It was the best"

"ND Fashion House is fucking classy, they are fucking perfect" everyone praised.

"Yeah sure they do...So thank you everyone with that I take my leave" said August and left.

"Thank you August sama for your kind words. So now it's time for starters. You can grab a plate from the right corner" said Gray.

Lucy was euphoric, she heard everything standing in the backstage.

"Mite mina...it was a great show. Everyone loved it" Lucy started dancing. "I did it...I was good"

"Girl behave yourself...you are the upcoming Model, even though you will not make it...don't lose your composure at least for our sake" Eileen scorned, Lucy frowned.

"Lucy you are really something...I only heard about your talents but this time I saw it with my own eyes. You were amazing" said a short haired girl, she was Yukino.

"Thank you" Lucy grinned. "You are Yukino right...from the day I joined in I was dying to work with you guys...you are all so pretty and professional"

"Thank you...you are pretty too" Yukino smiled.

* * *

There Natsu was smiling smugly when Gray stepped in,

"What are you smiling about"

"Our company attracted another big deal...we are blooming Gray"

"Did you zoom in about what he said"

"Yeah...Lady Eileen sure has her charms..."

"Don't you think you are forgetting about someone"

"She is no big deal..."

"Come on Natsu... she is your lucky charm...she has always proved me right and you, always wrong. Everyone walked the ramp in Fiore 'On' Loose but Mr. Melon pointed out Lucy, here too August sama pointed out Lucy. She sure has everything that needs to be a model...she is so pure, innocent, adorable, per..."

"Cut it out ice pants...stop with your blabbering...I can see with my own eyes I don't want your opinion..." said Natsu, sharply.

"Okey, flame brain chill don't be so pumped"

"Who is p..pumped... I hate her, and you wait I will win this bet she will leave soon, you just wait and watch"

"Oh yeah...let's see. BTW, you don't think you are overly dressed...why are wearing that cravat? We are celebrating here not on a business trip"

"I..It's n...none of your business" stammered Natsu and looked away.

"Okey" said Gray suspiciously. "I am going to stage now"

"Next we are jumping on the most awaited event without which any celebration in incomplete _dance._ _Masquerade_ " crowd Shrieked. By this time it was 20 minutes to 12.

"If you all read today's newspaper then you must be aware of the prophecy it foretold. We believe it's true and we believe in Love and also in match making" he grinned. "You will start without your partners, all alone. One side boys will be there, one side girl. Only a dim lights will be turned on...it's like you can only see where you are going but not to whom. Songs will be changed in between and you have to change your partners at that time. At 12 'o' clock the lights will show in and your inseparable partners will be revealed. ARE YOU ALL READY!

"YESSSS" CROUD SHRIEKED.

"ARE YOU ALL EXCITED"

"YESSSS" CROWD STRIKES AGAIN.

"So let's begin the FUN. You can grab your masks from Meledy and join in.

By this time Lucy and the other models also joined in, they were dressed normal, all their fluorescence was gone so that they can blend in the dark. As Lucy can't wear her scarf she changed it with some frills which was lying in the dressing room.

* * *

She was standing in the line to get mask when she saw Natsu leaving the hall,

 **"Heyyy"** she cried out, but Natsu couldn't hear and left.

"What was I doing...but how could he leave now...if he could have participated I still had a slight chance but now I can't, I will not. I got the hint he can't be mine. Even though he hates me but still. No worries Lucy, calm down. There are so many hot guys in the room you may have a chance...maybe there is someone else for you out there and you are shutting your eyes to them...this is your chance to explore your fated partner. Yosh...I won't be disheartened" whispered Lucy.

"Hey newbie!" someone called from behind Lucy turned to discover that he was her crush the handsome, the dashing, _Rogue Cheney_.

"R..R..Rogue"

"Yeah...you are Lucy Heartfilia...m I right"

"Y..Yes...Yess" Lucy stammered.

"Nice to meet you" he said stretching his hand out.

"Nice to meet you too" she said shaking it.

"Are you upset... LH"

"I was but I am not now..."

"You are funny" he laughed.

"Hehh" Lucy smiled awkwardly.

"Let's see after the dance if we were meant to be together" he winked.

"It is quiet a suspense" said Lucy giggling.

* * *

"Everyone positions" shouted Gray, and joined in.

Everyone stood as instructed wearing their masks.

"LIGHTS OUT, MUSIC IN"

When the lights were gone, and one dim light was kept on. Everyone moved to grab a partner.

Lucy went in and caught hold of someone,

"Who are you?"

"I am Lucy and you"

"Lucy it's you! M Gajeel, the rockstar"

"What...you should have grabbed Levy, you dork"

"Hey skinny don't be foolish I can't see..."

"Hmm yeah...but next time you should grab her and don't let her go...okey"

"Hey...chill girl...you are surely forgetting the rules"

Music was changed and so the partners,

"Umm... may I know who are you?"

"Lucy is that you? It's Jellal"

"Jellal" she hugged him happily.

"But, Jellal _you should be with Erza..._ I think there will be one final round, you must find her..."

"I too want that to happen"

Again music was changed,

"This is the last round" someone shouted.

Lucy stopped and went for her lucky ring, to pray for some magic to happen but to her horror, it was not there.

 **"WHAT! Where did it go! Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! This can't be happening"**

"Where could it go...where...how will I find it? Where did I lose it... did I left it on Loki's dressing room or on workplace...or" Lucy was on the verge of crying.

"Everyone is dancing... I will not find my partner. I had to lose it now...hmph... maybe it is on stage..." she trudged towards the stage, trying to avoid any bumping. Finally she reached and started searching for the ring,

"It could be here...maybe...how will I find...I don't know even its here or not and I can't even see"

"Only 10 seconds left to '12'" shouted someone on mike.

"10"

"9"

"I have to find it and leave...I don't want anyone to see m crouching of the stage... _where are you?_ "

"8"

"7"

"6"

"5"

"AHA! It's here. I found it..."

"4"

She grabbed it, panicked, sprinted towards the stairs,

"3"

"2"

But stumbled, her feet was kind of intact to the stage floor but, head was going straight for the ground,

"AAAAA"

"1"

But she felt a grip around her waist, her hands slipped...she pulled something but somehow garland her hand around its neck, as it seemed.

"0"

Lights were turned on,

 **"HAPPY NEW YEAR"**

* * *

 **Who is holding Lucy, is he Rogue, Gray, Loki, or somebody else...stay tuned to know the reveal.**

I hope you lasted till the end and we are face to face now ;)

Next Chapter will be uploaded next week.

Did you like the story?

You can reply by favoring, following and most of all reviewing. Your reviews means a lot coz it's a way of interacting with you guys.

You can always give your suggestions and ask questions by PMs...till then todoos


	13. Chapter 13

**13\. JERK KING**

 **'WOOOOSH'**

 **'BOOM'**

Crackers started bursting...red, blue, yellow, green, pink...black sky was now a playground of different colors...

Room was now glittering from every corner and it's time for the big reveal...

As the music and the countdown stopped...so stopped the couples...there was pin drop silence in the room...maybe coz their partners' eyes are mesmerizing and they wanted to roam in them for time immemorial or they are just scared...if the face behind the mask is not what they are looking for...they wanted the secret to hide itself...not to be found, ever.

'Did everyone got their rightful partner?' that's the question of the hour

"It's time to certify the prophecy...Was it true or just a bluff? While love couples tests their choices, rivals check their hearts...what will they do...if the face they were avoiding for the longest time is the one they concealed deep within their hearts. It's time to stop avoiding...and start accepting the truth...That God has been hinting till now" announced Mavis dramatically, then chuckled

"Ok...couples remove your masks and unveil the truth"

_..._..._..._

Levy removed her mask and before the guy, she was holding hands with could remove his mask,

"Such long spiky jet black hairs...and such hard cold iron like body...only Gajeel can do justice to that" said Levy, blushing.

"So that means you are finally saying _yes_ " said Gajeel, almost jumping with happiness.

"N...Nooo" said Levy biting her lips and started leaving followed by Gajeel.

"Levy, listen to me..."

_..._..._..._

"J..J...Jellel, it's you again...I can feel you even if m blindfolded...your tattoo outshines everything...it enhances your handsome face and those heart melting eyes" said Erza, both stammering and blushing.

"Your scarlet hairs is like a road that trace me back to you...your beautiful eyes and sharp features always steals my heart" both blushed.

"After we danced on the first song...Laxus danced with me next...I was scared as we are a couple but still we participated in this masquerade and I wanted to end up with you"

"Aww...we are meant to be together...you took ages to accept me...it didn't matter to me with whom I would have ended up with coz the one I am marrying is you" said Jellal with a major face, with this Erza started crying happy tears.

"Don't cry... I Love you, Erza" he said wiping her tears and kissing her on her forehead.

_..._..._..._

"Bisca, you are mine... you are mine" chanted Alzack twirling her.

"Alzack, you didn't even let go of me for a second. Why the hell did we took part in this?" she scoffed.

"Come on Bis...we are here to enjoy not to follow the stupid prophecy...we are already married"

"Mmm...Al baby...we should go and check on Asuka"

"Oh yeah! Right"

_..._..._..._

"Are you Gray sama...coz Juvia's Gray sensors are signaling towards you..." said Juvia with hearts flying out her eyes.

"Umm...yes I am but can you let go of me...dance is already over" said Gray awkwardly.

"Y..Y...You know Juvia was so scared...Juvia danced with Lyon sama in the previous two songs...Juvia thought she is not going to get her Gray sama" she whined.

"HER!" shouted Gray jumping with horror.

"Gray sama, Daiskiiii" she hugged him tightly...Gray shuddered and slipped out of her grip and vanished in crowd.

"Gray sama...Juvia has a new year present for you" she shouted behind him.

_..._..._..._

Mira had a swarm of guys surrounding her. Lisanna on the other hand was dancing with her eyes closed coz she knew the one she was dancing with was not Natsu.

Evergreen threatened Elfman to beat him into a stone if he tries to dance with even a single lady, even though she enjoyed the dance on her own, flirting with anyone she could find but when the countdown started she ran back to her meat loaf.

"You didn't think I am dumping you, right.. coz you are **my** man" she said with a coquettish grin.

"That's a man"

"I am a woman, you, dork" she shouted.

_..._..._..._

Lucy froze completely...she turned into an ice statue...coz she was literally, dying. She knew God's agents have already arrived to take her away from this material world. She has decided what she will have as her last wish...if could, if could she for one last time can see the face that replicates the face in her heart. She knew that could never happen because he left the scene a long time ago, and will never return, even God cannot persuade him to fulfill wish of a dying Lucy, a girl he despise, a girl he contempt. When Lucy was two steps away from her death she saw two eyes, the eyes of hope, two hands griping her waist firmly as if pulling her away from the doors of hell. She was now looking into those eyes, so close to them that she can see her reflection in them, then she felt grip around her waist tightening and he pulled her towards him. She dashed into him, her breast hitting hard into his well maintained chest, they were now hugging each other. Lucy closed her eyes and took deep breaths, gulping hard, she was petrified coz of what just happened. She was totally lost when it came to her mind... **who is he?** Does she know him? Frightened she opened her eyes and was building herself to face whoever it is, then it flashed before her eyes...something pink. In snap of a finger she pulled herself out and looked at his face... what she saw was totally unacceptable.

"Natsu" she gasped, bug eyed.

Suddenly spot light was on them, every pair of eyes in the room were on them, camera flashes started splashing. Long gasps can be heard and puzzled faces could be seen,

"What's going on" asked Natsu, flummoxed.

Then they realize what was the real problem, there scarves were 'gone',

" **What...no** " Lucy exclaimed in horror and Natsu closed his eyes and clenched his teeth.

"They have hickeys..."

"What were they doing?"

"ND is actually dating her?"

"Some hot romance is floating in the air"

"They were dancing or making out"

Everyone started gossiping and weird rumors fly out. Media was continuously taking pics,

"Coooooollllll...ND she is your girlfriend?" a reporter asked.

"What..." Natsu gawked.

"Miss are you dating him"

"Huh...choto"

"Say yes...say yes...Cooooollll"

Lisanna ran towards Natsu,

"Natsu what's going on?" she asked all worried.

"S...she is my girlfriend...Lisanna is my girlfriend" said Natsu holding her hand high, everyone gasped, Lisanna was surprise first,next she hugged him with all smiles.

"Uh...mm..wha..." Lucy was dumbfounded, she was taken back, a gush of air hit her, it was like a tight slap across her face, she kind of was losing her balance .

She was almost on the verge of crying, tears were hitting her waterline ready to cascade on the slide called cheeks. She just wanted to fall down and cry as hard as she could.

Gray looked at her, he was about to run towards her for help, when someone with black hairs came out from the crowd and walked towards her,

"She is my girlfriend" he said, side hugging Lucy, he was Rogue.

Lucy gaped with this and Natsu looked at him with surprise and gave a devil stare.

"Oh God no! Natsu sama has been snatched away..." some girls whined.

"Rogue sama how can you do this to us" some girls shrieked, and others clapped with excitement of the new born year.

"Coooolllll...that's a sudden change of pair...this will definitely hit the headlines of 'Daily Fiore'" he said.

"No one gave you right to interfere in my matter...bury this news right here, right now" Natsu puffed on his face and strode out.

The reporter was bewildered then Gray jumped in and explained him nicely what Natsu meant.

"Rogue, excuse me...I will take my leave now" said Lucy, almost at her limit of controlling her tears and ran towards the door.

"Lucy...where are you going..I will come with you" Levy called from behind.

But Lucy just ran out without even replying or looking back.

When she was running towards the main door, tears blurring her view, she bumped into Natsu, who looked at her and noticed her crying,

"Lucy..."he said, surprised.

"Jerk" she shouted and ran out.

"What happened..." he was perplexed.

"Every day you make me regret why I fell in Love with you" this played in his mind, he looked out at Lucy's disappearing figure.

* * *

 **Lucy's P.O.V-**

She ran all the way back to her house, to the bed, and started wailing,

"J...sniff..sniff...Jerk...Why...WHYYYYYYY...it's hurting...Why my First Love has to be that indolent guy. It is worthless...my love is worthless... m wasting my love on that selfish, rude, mean, dolt. He does not deserve it. What a scam that prophecy was...piece of shit...You will be together forever...my foot...First he has to fan my hopes and then crushed it as if I am a blood sucking mosquito. I don't want to see his face ever. I hate him... " she sniveled.

"But when did he came back and why did he saved me? He is mysterious...noo he is a complete brat. FUCK HIM"

* * *

 **ND Fashion House-**

"Natsu"

"Natsu" Gray called after him.

"What is it Gray...I don't want to talk to anyone now"

"But, you have to answer my question"

"I don't want to..." he said crossing his hands and looking away.

"But you have to" said Gray tilting his face.

"What is it? Why I announced Lisanna as my girlfriend? Because I like her...Cool, now I will take my leave" he said, starting to leave.

"STOP! That's not what I am asking."

"Then what?"

"I saw you leaving the hall...then how come you came back and that too saved Lucy from falling?" he said furrowing his brows.

"I...I was dragged in by Lisanna...She was begging me to dance with her...I rejected so she blackmailed me that she will show my childhood pic to everyone, which she stole when she visited my house in our middle school or something. So I agreed, we joined in when 2nd round was going on. Somehow I managed to steal that pic back. As soon as I left her someone grabbed her and started dancing. Finally I was free to escape when I saw Lucy falling. That's it...now m leaving"

"Ok Natsu, tell me the truth...you gave her the Love bite, right? I mean Lucy" Gray smirked.

"W...W...What? How did y..you? That's not true...I am leaving" he said and marched out.

"I know it was you who did it...and she returned it with interest" Gray murmured after him.

* * *

 **Lucy's Room-**

"But, why he declared Lisanna as his girlfriend...it was he who gave me this love bite...and it was I who made my mark on him then why he hide it and announced something nonsense...or is he actually in love with her. She is pretty, she is definitely cute, she has perfect body structure and most of all she is friendly. I am friendly too, am I cute...yeah I am cute...I have super charms" she said checking herself in mirror.

"Then why cannot he see...maybe I am not pretty enough. He looks down on me coz I am a waitress, but Lisanna is same but he doesn't seem to have any problem with that, then what's the reason...why he hates me so much. I shouldn't have attended that dance...it is so heart breaking" said Lucy and again started crying.

 _"She is my girlfriend" Lucy remembered this._

 _"Natsu and Lisanna were school friends so they definitely had a chance...but Rogue we met for just 5 minutes, how could he say such a thing?" she said nibbling onto her nail._

 _"What does he mean...Let it be I should just go to sleep"_

* * *

 **Next Day (JAN 1st)-**

 **Lucy's Room-**

Lucy's alarm went off... she woke with a sudden flick,

"It's time to go to work *yawn*" she said stretching.

"If it hasn't been a challenge...I would never go back to that devils den. I cannot run away just like that...and why I am reacting like this"

 _"Jerk" last night's memory came rushing to her._

"Dang it..." she exclaimed closing her eyes."Why I did that, why I couldn't stop my emotions... he must be suspicious by now...he shouldn't know what I feel for him...otherwise he would tease me to death. He already has a stereotype for me in his mind...if he finds out that I love him...he would not accept it rather will think I am after his money. He accepted Lisanna as his girlfriend in front of so many people...I lost him...I lost my first love" she said, again her eyes was all watery.

"No Lucy, control yourself...Oh wait! Today is which day...right, I am under him today...Oh NOOO! Probably he didn't noticed anything...he must have thought I am being crazy, which is normal I guess...that's it. Yosh...Stop sulking and start working" she said all geared up and went straight to the washroom.

* * *

 **ND Fashion House-**

Lucy was holding her poise pretty well,

"I will just act normal...as if nothing happened yesterday...that's it" she mumbled constantly consoling herself.

When she reached Natsu's office he was not there,

"It's strange" she said, entering and sitting in her designated sofa.

She waited for half an hour, but there were no trace of Natsu,

"Why he is not returning...does he went out for some meeting or he is on holiday...OR" she crunched her face. "Is he out on a date with Lisanna" she frowned.

"No no...no..that is not possible" she nervous talked.

"I...I should ask Minerva, she should know his whereabouts...hmm"

* * *

She went to Minerva's cabin,

"Minerva" she called.

"Yup...you" she said looking up. "What are you doing here"

"Can you tell me..where Natsu Sir is?"

"He is on holiday, today"

"Ohh...actually today I am assigned to him"

"Hmm..."she thought for sometime then,

"Why don't you go to his house...and ask what you should do"

"Eeehh...no no...I can't do that. I can call him instead"

"Ok try calling but I know he will not pick"

"Why?"

"You have seen his house right, why don't you go there"

"Ok if you say so.." Lucy sighed and left.

"Today nobody should disturb him..." said Minerva slyly and snippered after Lucy.

Lucy tried calling him but he was not picking up...finally she decided to cope with the situation and went straight to Dragon Palace(Natsu's house).

* * *

 **Dragon Palace-**

She knocked at the door and waited for someone to show up, but was not ready to face Natsu this soon, which she didn't. Elfman opened it,

"Hey Elfman..."

"Lucy... come in...why are you here"

"I am here to meet Natsu, Why?" she asked all puzzled.

"Nothing come in..." said Elfman trying to being normal, but was being completely suspicious.

Kind of scared...she stepped in. The house was flashing a busy environment, she could see the maids marching to and fro. Then she saw someone familiar, zooming away, suspicious she followed him,

"Excuse me" she said, he turned back.

"YOU" she squeaked.

"What are you doing here, Lucy" he asked.

"I am here to meet Natsu, but, what are _you_ doing here, Rogue"

"You know it's kind of a secret, but, I am Natsu's..."

"Rogue nii come here" Wendy called him.

"Huh" Lucy exclaimed all perplexed.

"Yeah, I am his cousin brother"

"What!"

"Hehhh, I guess it's hard to believe"

"Totally"

Both chuckled.

"Rogue, I wanted to ask you something"

"What is it?"

"Why did you said that I am your girlfriend it may affect you professional life" asked Lucy, hesitantly.

"When I saw Natsu fretting and messing things up, he sorted himself and pushed you into a tornado of questions. I thought if he can have a girlfriend then you can have a boyfriend too. It was fun actually. You are cute and having you as a girlfriend, I mean paired up with you does not bother me" he said smiling, Lucy blushed.

"Hey, I too have a question for you" said Rogue.

"What is it?"

He leaned in and looked straight into Lucy's eyes,

"Who gave you that hickey" he pointed towards her neck, lifting his left brow.

"Huh..u..umm..I..I m.." Lucy stammered.

"Don't tell me it was Natsu who..." he sneered.

"W...what's going on, why everyone looks kind of busy..." Lucy asked changing the subject.

"Actually today it's Natsu and Wendy's parents death anniversary, they died in different years but on same day"

"Oh..." Lucy turned pale, then she looked around and saw a photo frame sitting on a chair and was being decorated by flowers.

"Hey Lucy" Wendy called from behind Lucy turned and walked towards her, Wendy sure was missing her smile today, she was giving suppressed smiles, but Lucy could see her sadness right through her.

She went to give her prayers ,

"May their souls rest in peace, Amen"

"Wendy can you tell me where Natsu is?"

"You are here to meet him?"

"Yeah, actually I am assigned to him as he is on holiday I just came to ask my routine for today"

"Oh, he is in his room, but, I will suggest you shouldn't disturb him"

"I understand but it will take only 5 minutes"

"Ok if you say so"

* * *

 **Natsu's Room-**

Lucy went to Natsu's room and knocked outside it,

"Come in"

Lucy went in and found him looking outside the window,

"Sir..." she said biting her lips.

He turned with a jerk,

" **You... You what are you doing here..hun...GET LOST... I don't want to see your face** " he shouted tramping towards her.

Lucy got chills, she was puzzled by his sudden rage,

"S...Sir, I came coz today I am assigned to you and... "

"What I said can't you listen, leave me alone, will you"

"Ok, Sir" she said and was about to leave went she turned around and said this(which was a big mistake),

"Sir, I can feel your pain"

" **SHUT UP. What did you say, you can feel my pain, you can feel my pain** " he stormed towards her and grabbed her by her collar,

"Please, nobody needs your compassion. People like you just like to fake being considerate when actually they are not. You don't understand my pain and you will never do. Leave before I go insane" he said pushing her.

Lucy looked at him with tears rolling down her cheeks,

" **LEAVE** "

Lucy got scared and ran towards the main gate, tears flooding out her eyes , she bumped into Rogue,

"Sorry" she said without looking and ran towards the door.

"Lucy" Rogue called from behind, but she just ignored him and ran out.

* * *

She was feeling so low, lost in her thoughts she kept walking and stopped in front of a shop called 'Fiore On Loose'. She went inside everyone was very delighted to see her,

"Lucy, what are you doing here, is it your holiday?"

"Yeah, I feel like working" she said with a blank face.

Levy hugged her,

"Welcome back, Lu chan"

"Hey, Lucy you didn't tell us, you are dating a sexy guy, that to top model, Rogue Chenny" tesed Cana.

"Lisanna, is on cloud 9 from the moment Natsu declared her as his girlfriend" said Mira, looking at Lisanna who was chirpping, and singing all the way.

"I am going to do dishes"

"Ok" said Mavis.

"Hmm" said Lucy and went to the kitchen.

She was doing dishes but was completely distracted, she broke 2-3 plated. Levy went to her,

"What happen Lu chan" she asked quietly.

"Levy chan" Lucy cried and hugged her.

"What happen Lu chan, what's bothering you"

"Levy chan I am missing my parents, I feel so lonely. I am missing my mom's home cooked dishes, I am missing her warm hug" she cried big tears.

"Don't cry Lu chan I am there for you always, whenever you need me. You have me as your family, so don't worry"

"Oh Levy chan" she hugged her tightly and continued crying.

"There there...why don't you go take some rest"

"No, that will make me more sad, more lonely"

"Why don't you go tend some customers, they will surely keep you busy, and away from all your worries"

"Good idea" said Lucy and changed into her maid costume and went to welcome some guests.

She was back to normal and was happily serving, when a guy entered their restaurant, and called for Lucy,

"Hello, Sir, welcome to 'Fairies on Loose', what would you like" she said.

"You"

"HUH" she looked at him, who was ogling her from top to bottom.

"You are such a sexy chick, we should definitely go out"

"Excuse me Sir, behave yourself"

"I have just started" he simpered and grabbed her hand.

"Hey, let go of me" said Lucy panicking, this attracted everyone's attention.

"Sir, why don't you leave...your heedless behavior is polluting our beautiful environment" said Mavis, coming for Lucy's help.

"If you don't want us to break your face, just leave" glared Erza.

"I will avenge my insult. Lucy you be careful. I am Jackal, I don't leave my target..." he said giving dirty looks and left.

"Thank you, mina...it sure scared me"

"What are friends for" said Erza, smiling at her, and Lucy grinned back.

"Lucy, you should leave at '6', he sure looked scary" suggested Mavis.

"Hmm kk" she smiled.

* * *

At 6'o' clock, Lucy was ready to leave for home, Levy and Erza tagged along with her. When they reach their apartment, Lucy and Levy bid goodbyes to Erza and L Duo went to Lucy's house,

"Thank you Levy chan for agreeing to spend the night with me..."

"No big deal...let's have some tea"

Both got changed in their pajamas and sat to sip hot tea,

"Finally, I am home...it is relaxing...Having a hot bath and sipping tea with your bestie what more can you wish for"

"Slurp...ahh" exclaimed Levy.

"Lu chan I am very happy for you, finally you got a boyfriend and when your boyfriend is super cool, super sexy and top of all super model...you celebrate like it's your last day on earth" she said clinking her cup with Lucy's.

Lucy sighed,

"What happen"

"Levy chan that's not true... I was planning to tell you this...it happened something like this..." she told her everything, she told her about the hickey(she dropped the part when Natsu kissed her back), why Rogue jumped in the scene and how she got all emotional and shouted at Natsu and what happened in Dragon Palace, everything.

Levy was silent, then,

"But, why did he gave you that hickey and that too on neck...it sure is intimate"

Lucy blushed,

"God know..." she pouted.

"You kissed him back, that is something daring..."

"Ask me...it was scary...my legs were trembling...but I got to do it and so I did"

"I was so hyped when I saw you two standing in the middle of the floor, camera lights flashing...and hickeys on both neck...it was something sizzling...If only I had my camera I would have framed it" she sneered.

"Levy chan" Lucy blushed.

"Lu chan tell me do you have eyes on anyone... I mean you are constantly surrounded with hot guys...someone should have your heart by now"

"Um...mm kk I think I should tell you" she said rubbing her palm, fidgeting her fingers.

"Do you remember my fantasy of finding my true love on Christmas eve...every year was same but not this one"

"What do you mean" said puzzled Levy.

"Do you remember my collision with Natsu on Christmas eve"

"Yup...wait...don't tell me" said Levy being all jumpy.

"Yeah...Natsu is my love at first sight but I hate him now"

* * *

Hey guys, there goes chapter 13. Hope you love it as I do writing it.

14th chapter is going to be super awesome, I am super excited for it. So stay tuned.

How you like this chapter tell me in the review section.

Your lovely reviews surely makes my day.

To stay connected don't forget to favorite and follow my story.

That's all I m signing off for now.

Cha ney...


End file.
